Forever changed: Kingdom Hearts and Naruto
by IamMe2525
Summary: What happens when three teenage friends act upon rumors and find themselves separated in the worlds? One is trained to use light and darkness; one finds a mysterious suit of armor; one finds a new kind of energy. They need to master what they've found and learned before Konoha's enemies join the upcoming Keyblade War. Three OC's, rated T for now, may change in future chapters.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! I started writing this a while back and figured I'd post it. Please review your opinion, they are always wanted and highly appreciated. :) **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. I only own the OC's and the idea.**  
A/N: The PoV will switch every chapter between the three OC's. The first PoV is named Jiod Greene.

* * *

"Ouch!" was my first reaction when I landed flat on my back. I stood up slowly, to make sure my body still worked and nothing was broken, trying to remember what happened, seemingly seconds ago...

***FLASHBACK***

I was walking the edge of a dark, mysterious forest with my two closest friends: Sin Flash and Luxus Kimsar, who were laughing over a joke Luxus brought up for the third time in an hour. Personally, I was starting to get sick of it, mainly because I dislike hearing the same things said more than once or twice if it can be helped; so I stopped listening and breathed deep to stay calm.

Why were we walking around a mysterious, spooky forest that was always dark, even in the middle of the brightest day? Partly for that very reason - we were wrapped up in our curiosity - and partly because we wanted to explore rumors: that those who entered the forest rarely returned; if they did, they couldn't remember anything that happened in there.

"We'll need to go further in if we want to find out," I said. The two behind me stopped laughing and nodded slowly.

"So Jiod, any idea what we're looking for?" Sin Flash (or just "Flash" as I called him) asked. I shook my head in response and said, just above a whisper, "No idea... But I would assume that whatever we're looking for is either in or near this place." I turned to look at my two companions and studied them carefully - if somehow, we all lost our memories, or disappeared, or whatever may happen to us, I wanted my last memory to be of these two.

First, I looked at Luxus Kimsar. From top to bottom, from his white hair that spike both up and down in the front, yet fell somewhat neatly in the back that reached just slightly above his shoulder; to his white shit with long grey sleeves and then black leather vest. I looked further down to see long white jeans with slight folds in the leggings, and his black sneakers. In all honesty, if I were to compare his appearance to anything, it would be a chessboard.

After I finished taking in his appearance, I looked into his slightly dull, dark purple eyes, analyzing everything I knew about the boy.

He thoroughly enjoys humor, and _loves_ turning things into a joke, especially if it's to cheer someone up; however, he still knew when to take matter seriously. He was normally calm, but he enjoyed fighting, despite a lack of physical strength: he won a lot because of his speed, agility, confidence, and never-say-die attitude. That being said, if his friends were being hurt long enough, which wasn't that long, his mind would snap. He would get a little stronger, but nearly three times as fast, which is absolutely frightening to anyone who put him in that state. Furthermore, perhaps the only thing that can calm him down is knowing his friends will recover, or at least seeing someone try to help them.

Satisfied, I turned to Flash. The three of us met several years ago, and instantly hit it off and became best friends... More like each others' _only_ friends...

I shook my head slightly to focus. If there were two things Flash prided himself on, it was his sense of humor and nonstop, absolute brutal honesty. No matter who or what, he always spoke as honest as he could tell, and never bothered to sugarcoat it. This proved to be a double-edged sword. it often got us into trouble, sometimes because he doesn't know when to shut up; but it also meant that you'll know he'll _never_ lie. As I gazed into his deep green eyes, I thought about what it was like before they entered my life.

I blinked and decided to take up his appearance. His hair was spiked everywhere, sticking straight out, like a dirty blonde, spiked afro. He wore a grey T-shirt with black jean pants and equally black shoes.

Fully content that I finished my evaluation of the two, I looked at myself with my cell phone as a mirror to see my face, from my black, dyed dark-flue hair to my dark blue eyes. I looked dark at my outfit as I thought about my personality.

I was always calm, usually playing soothing music on my iPod in my pocket to help - with only one earpiece in, so I could still hear if someone was talking to, or about me; usually the music helps me focus and think clearly.

I wore a plain, bright blue T-shirt with a light grey hoodie jacket (which I usually keep my hood up to symbolize hiding something, such as my fear, shame, feelings of vulnerability, or whatever emotions I may want to hide). I also had blue jean shorts and blue tennis shoes. I was always thinking - maybe not always on task, but still always thinking - and highly analytical.

I smiled as I finished analyzing for what felt like hours, but was really not even a full minute. I smiled, nodded, and turned back to face the forest.

"Shall we?" They nodded back, and we entered what we would later find to be the greatest adventure of our lives.

...

We walked for what felt like a full day before we found anything other than twigs and worms. I was about to comment on this, when I hear someone... Sobbing? I held out a hand to signal a stop, then cautiously, silently crept up to what I guessed was the source: a lone girl, maybe 15 years old. Slowly, I placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and asked as kindly as I could, "Are you alright?"

She jumped out of her skin when she felt my touch and heard my voice; perhaps I was _too_ quiet in approaching her. She turned to face me, and I was shocked at who I saw. Her light blonde hair traveled down one side of her face, resting just in front of her shoulder. Her pure white dress (or was it a nightshirt?) traveled down her body, ending just above the knees. She wore sandals a brighter shade of blue than my shirt, and that's saying something.

But what I paid the most attention to were her eyes. A shade of blue barely brighter than my own, a tear trickling down who cheeks.

I would've said that was the most convincing cosplay outfit I've ever seen, and her voice was the same, too.

"W-who're you?"

That's when it hit me! The memory losses from the rumors... Could it be...? For perhaps the first time in my life, I was speechless, and my answer was stuttered.

"I... I'm Jiod. Are you...?" I trailed off, unable to finish my question: she put a finger to my lips and replies, "My name, is Namine." A portal of darkness then opened up behind me. When I turned around, I saw Flash and Luxus being backed into it by a tall man, whose face and entire body was covered by a black hood coat.

"No! Let them go! Please..." I shouted, and barely noticed myself being pushed into a pool of darkness that appeared right in front of me. I was on the other side of the portal, in free-fall.

***END FLASHBACK***

* * *

Sorry if this was boring; I needed to make the introductions to the OC's and how we got into the worlds. As I said above, please review. :) And yes, I am still going to continue the Kingdom Hearts/Crisis Core ToD; I just can't think of any right now, and no one's helping :( Anyway, see you next time!


	2. Chapter 1

I thought I'd tell you guys, the first chapter with the introductions was the prologue, if you couldn't figure it out. :D That's all I have to say for now; let's get the the story.** Disclaimer: All I own here is the idea and the OC's**

Sin Flash's PoV

* * *

After the portal closed behind us, we looked around. "Where are we?" Luxus asked nervously.

"Looks like... Traverse Town?" I guessed.

"Really? Wait, who were those two earlier? It looked like Namine, and who was the guy in the Organization robe?"

"...Riku." I replied.

"Riku?" I nodded to confirm. I looked around, then ran into the Third District. I entered the first house on the left, Luxus following close behind.

We saw a tall guy with a scar from the top right corner of his face to the bottom corner of his left eye. He had a white shirt with a dark vest, and equally dark gloves. He also wore back pants with a brown belt, and carried a unique weapon: a gunblade.

"Leon!" Luxus shouted.

The man nodded, but looked at us confused.

"Who are you, and how do you know me?"

"Um, we only know _of_ you," I said before Luxus could answer and confuse him more. I then turned to Luxus.

"Dude, all this... Is real." I whispered so only he could hear. "They don't know of the video games. Let's leave it that way." He gulped and nodded.

I then turned back to face Leon. "So let me make sure I understand. We're in Traverse Town?" He nodded.

"Then... Are there Heartless and Nobodies around?" Luxus asked.

"Heartless, yes. Nobodies, no. For someone who knows about all of this, you guys are a little behind the times. Sora defeated Xemnas over a year ago." Luxus stiffened slightly, and my eyes went wide at the names.

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Wait a sec, if Organization XIII was defeated so long ago, then why are the Heartless running around?"

Leon shook his head. "You know what? I really don't know." He pointed behind us. "...But he might."

When we turned around, I saw the same guy who took us to Traverse Town. His hood was still covering his face, but my instinct told me it would be who I think it is.

"...Riku?" I asked. The newcomer slowly took off his hood to reveal fairly long, silver hair and emerald green eyes. Riku noddod.

"Why did you bring us here? Where's Jiod?" Luxus demanded, shock evident in his voice.

He took a moment to study us before answering: "Your friend was needed elsewhere; I simply took him where he was needed, just like I did with you."

"You know them?" Lean asked. Riku shook his head.

"No. But there is something special about them...and their other friend."

"Why don't you start making sense? What's going on!?" I tried to be calm, but failed horribly.

"Haven't you felt it yet?" Riku answered. Luxus and I exchanged puzzled looks. "Alright," he started, "we don't have much time. Short version, you both have been chosen by the Keyblade."

At these words, I felt what he meant earlier. A swirl of power in my heart... Dark power. I reached out my right hand, and concentrated. But rather than summon a weapon, I felt a sharp, agonizing pain in my chest. I gasped, clutching my heart as I fell to my knees.

Luxus rushed to my side. "Sin! Are you okay?" I shook my head, glaring with... Hate? At the silverette. _Liar!_ I thought. _He tells me I can use a Keyblade, but only gives me darkness?_

Riku knelt down. "Don't let the dark impulses take over. I said you were chosen to wield a Keyblade, but it seems your heart isn't quite strong enough just yet." He placed a hand on my shoulder, which I brushed off.

I shook my head and stood up. "I'll... Find what I need. And no, I won't be taken. Not by darkness, or light."

I walked outside. I waited a moment, then glanced through the window to see a flash of light, followed by a Keyblade in Luxus's hand. Immediately, I was hit by a pang of jealousy, though I'd never admit it.

Using my new dark power, I held out my hand, opened a portal, and stepped through. _I need to find Jiod._ I thought.

* * *

That was fun :D I really enjoy writing in First Person PoV, but figured I'd bounce between three people to make it seem more interesting. Let me know what you think. I look forward to any reviews/PM's.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! This will be in Luxus's PoV. **Disclaimer: All I own is the OC's and the idea.** Am I going to have to do that every chapter? Haha.

* * *

"I'll... Find what I need. And no, I won't be taken. Not by darkness, or light."

These were Sin's last words before he turned and left.

I turned to Riku and asked, "What do I need to summon a Keyblade?"

He held up two fingers. "Since you are a chosen wielder, you only need two things: First, you need a strong resolve." I nodded, indicating that he continue. "Second, you only need to concentrate. Will the Keyblade to materialize in your hand." I thought of the strongest resolve i could; the greatest reason I could have to fight: _Self-defense, and helping my friends._ I reached out my left hand, closed my eyes, and focused as hard as I could without hurting myself.

Through my closed lids, I saw a flash of light. I opened my eyes, and my jaw dropped at what was in my hand: a Keyblade! I examined my new weapon carefully, from its long silver blade with its crown-like end, to the golden crown-like end, to the golden boxed hand guard, to the chain with a small crown on the end. I look at Riku, unable to put thoughts to words.

"Is... Is this... Real?" I stuttered.

He smirked and pinched me. Hard.

"Ow! Well, I guess I'm not dreaming. Thanks." I laughed.

There was a commotion outside that drew all of our attention. Dark creatures were popping up, out of nowhere. Some looked as thought they had silver armor; some flew and cast a lot of magic to burn, freeze, or electrocute Traverse Town. Others still had shields larger than they were.

"Hearless?" I asked, nervous as all hell. As shocked and excited as I was, I wasn't ready to fight for my life. Riku nodded and summoned his own Keyblade, Way to Dawn, which looked like a red and black crescent, with a blue-grey mini-wing attached to the end.

Leon shook his head and drew his gunblade.

"I'll keep the Heartless busy," he said. "You teach him how to use his weapon." Riku nodded. Leon left, and Riku looked at me. "I never did catch your name."

"Luxus." I replied simply.

"Luxus?" I nodded. "Sounds like a Nobody name..."

I laughed. "Well I'm pretty sure I'm not a Nobody! I mean, for one thing, I really DO have emotions." Riku chuckled at that. "That's good. Let's get you ready, shall we?" I nodded in eagerness, but then asked, "Wait, where did Sin go?"

"The other guy who was brought here with you?"

"Yeah, Sin Flash." I confirmed.

He hesitated slightly before answering, as if he knew something, but was holding back. "Sin is trying to tame the darkness in his heart, before it swallows him. But I wouldn't worry about it too much," he added upon seeing my concerned reaction. "His heart is stronger now, than mine was when I first turned to darkness."

I nodded, still nervous, but ready.

Riku nodded back. "Alright, first we'll need to teach you how to fight using the power of the Keyblade and light itself."

I tilted my head in confusion. "I didn't know you use light...?"

Riku chuckled. "No, not me." He pointed to the door. "He will."

I looked at the new arrival. From that spikey blonde hair, to that outfit... That could only be...

"Roxas?"

* * *

And that concludes Chapter 2. Sorry about the complete lack of action, I _promise_ it'll start to pick up in the next chapter. I needed to make everything introduced and proper, and I figure that'd be a perfect spot to stop. See you all next time!

**Minor spoiler for next chapter:** It won't be in Traverse Town; instead, it'll be where Riku took Jiod. Where is that exactly? Who will he run into? Take a guess, if you so would be so kind. Obviously this means Jiod's PoV next chapter. Take care!


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a little while; been pretty busy with school, etc. Anyway, I wanna send a quick thank you to all those who read this story so far, and I again want to apologize for the slow pace thus far. But without further ado, on with this! **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto, nor any other references that could be made in this story.** **(If I have to do that every chapter, you'll be seeing a lot of disclaimers :D )** Btw this will be Jiod's POV (and in a place that is NOT Traverse Town this time!)

* * *

As I recalled how I got here, I looked around, trying to figure out where, exactly, was _here_?

"Was that really... Namine?" I said to myself. Of course, she said she it, but that could just be a trick. Then again, that would explain how everyone lost their memories. _But why didn't it work on me? And who was that hooded guy? Riku?_ That would certainly explain a lot more.

I was in another forest now; only this time, it was bright as day everywhere I looked, compared to the last one. I heard a noise overhead and looked up, instinctively getting into a defensive battle stance, just in case.

"W-who's there?" I called out, getting nervous. "Whoever you are, I'm not your enemy!" An idea formed in my head, and I decided to go with it. "At least I don't think I am..." I trailed off, hoping to sound like I can't remember. I heard a response in the trees.

"Really, well why didn't you say so?" said a male voice, interrupted by a female voice.

"Shut up, you idiot! We don't know if it's a bluff!" a dull _thud_ followed her response.

As I put names to voices, I started to get an idea of where I was. "Wait!" I shouted. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno?" Mentally, I slapped myself as soon as I said that for blurting like that: I couldn't just made myself sound like a spy. Or worse... A stalker. I shuddered slightly at the thought, and hoped they didn't see it.

A spikey-blonde head popped out of a tree to my right. He dropped to the ground, wearing an orange and black jumpsuit, with blue sandals. A second later, a girl jumped down from an adjacent tree, with bubble-gum pink hair and light red clothing, with the same sandals as the boy.

I would've said something to them, but I instinctively jumped backward, away from a snake that looked like an ink cartoon that was slithering toward me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another one slowly slithering down a tree.

"Sai!" I shouted. "Cut it out, will you? I'm not your foe!"

More ink-like, cartoon-style animals jumped, slithered, or crawled down from the surrounding trees, and it was then that I noticed something heavy in my jacket pocket. I reached in, and found a weapon pouch. _Did Riku somehow slip that in?_ I grabbed a knife in each hand, and got into my battle stance: feet planted shoulder length apart, arms crossed; both weapons were held backhand. I then glanced at the other two who dropped out of the trees earlier and asked, "Is he testing me?" The blonde boy shrugged. I shrugged back and focused on what I assumed to be a test.

_Stab! Slice! Duck! Jump!_ Whether it was defending, evading, or attacking, I felt myself moving in a rhythm. It was interesting, and I felt adrenaline coursing through my body. I mean, I sparred all the time with my friends, but this was truly something else; something I couldn't describe... Not that I would admit this to my friends, of course. I was very much against any unnecessary violence, and only fought for real out of self defense - like right now.

_Now I know how people feel when they fight like their life depends on it._ Snakes, tigers, and birds, I hacked my way through a nonstop stream of cartoon animals for what felt like hours.

Gasping, panting of exhaustion after all the fighting with the ink creations, they stopped coming.

"That... That all you got?" I panted.

Another snake slithered down a nearby tree trunk. I threw both my kunai knives: one at the snake, which disappeared into an ink puddle that dripped down the tree; and the other right at the tree it slithered down from. A rustle of leaves, and the third person I called out dropped next to the other two, who were wide eyed at the site of the blunette newcomer, now covered in splattered ink.

The man who just dropped down from the trees had jet black hair that looked fairly neat, and his face appeared completely devoid of any emotion. He wore a short shirt that exposed about half his midsection, and sandals almost identical to the others, only this guy's were black rather than blue. His skin was completely white, almost appearing translucent.

"So it was you... Sai."

He tiled his head at me and smiled. I looked confused.

"Were you just testing me?" The albino nodded. I relaxed a bit, not realizing until this point that I was still in my battle stance.

"Yes," he replied simply. "I heard someone was coming to help. I needed to make sure you were who I thought you were."

Now me and both his companions looked at him, both confused and a little shocked.

"Who told you I would be here? And... How could I help?" Sai shook his head before replying, "I don't know how you can be of assistance. But now I know, Riku was right."

At his last words, my eyes went wide.

"Riku?!" Sai nodded again. "How the heck do you know Riku?"

He shrugged. The blonde boy looked back and forth between me and Sai.

"Sai, can we trust this guy?" said blonde asked. He nodded again; I forgot just how little Sai usually talks.

The girl looked at Sai. "How do you know? He knows who we all are. He could be a spy or something..." she shuddered, sort of like I did earlier, but the albino shook his head.

"I have an accomplice who knows he can help."

I put on the friendliest, most serious face I could, as I formed an idea to get them to at least start trusting me.

"I am not your enemy," I said once more. "If you will not take me as a comrade or even an ally," I knelt down and place my hands behind my head in surrender. "Maybe you'll take me as a prisoner." The trio looked at me, obviously shocked, and I added the last part of my plan. "I only want to help."

The girl - I safely assume is Sakura Haruno - looks over at the blonde boy - I suppose must by Naruto Uzumaki - and Sai. "Well, now what do we do?"

I looked at Sai, who I assumed to be the leader of the trio, and waited for an answer. He took a moment to study the situation in front of him before answering.

"I say we take him to the Hokage. He'll decide what to do."

My eyes opened wide, but I did my best to hide my shock. The Hidden Leaf Village's Leader - properly, the Hokage - was _not_ one to be trifled with. _But isn't the leader a girl? Tsunade?_

I put up a small smile. "Alright, then. Lead the way."

* * *

And that's that. What do you think, everyone? Glad we _finally_ have action? Why's the Hokage apparently a male? How does Sai know Riku? If you think you know any of these answers, or have a random comment, concern, question, or anything else, please don't hesitate to PM/review. :)  
Again, sorry for the wait time on the update. Remember: more reviews = happier me. Happier me = faster update. Faster update = (hopefully) happier you. But if I don't know what you think of this, I can't send it in a direction that'll make you happy, right? Heheh...


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but (for now, at least) I'm back. **Disclaimer: I do not own either Kingdom Hearts or Naruto, as any fan of either would know there's no cross-over with three OC's.** This chapter will be in Sin Flash's POV.

* * *

Using my new dark power, I held out a hand, opened a portal, and stepped through. _I need to find Jiod,_ I thought.

The portal I used took me to the same dark forest we were in before Luxus and I went to Traverse Town. FED, I decided to "name" it: The Forest of Eternal Darkness. There, I saw her: the same blonde that was crying when Jiod tried to talk to her.

I walked up close to her, not bothering to be quiet or subtle, like Jiod was. "Namine?" I asked.

She gasped quietly, as if she were shocked. She turned and stared at me with bright, deep blue eyes.

"So," she started, "back from your keyblade training already?"

I shook my head. "I can't summon it." I looked around, as if I were searching for something... Or someone.

"Where's Jiod?" I asked. She looked down, as if she couldn't look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but there's something you need to know. The rumors that drew you here, me and Riku created them. We knew that this world hosted some prophecies; one of which we counted on."

I tilted my head. "Go on...?"

"The prophecy stated that the worlds would be in peril and begin to collide, and only three young boys from this world, eventually chosen to be guardians of the worlds, would help save them. These three had uncommon bravery, but would have different paths before they came together again. We placed these rumors about this forest to test the bravery of the people here, and you three were the ones." Her eyes started to tear. "I'm sorry for deceiving you. It seems that's all I can do, ever since I was first 'born'."

By this point, I was angry for the trickery, but taken aback at her sudden self-guild. I decided to try and be nice, while still trying to find what I need to know.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, and she gasped. "It's alright, Namine. I understand why you did all these things." She looked me in the eyes, and I wasn't sure if she knew that wasn't quite true: I could only understand some of the things she did, like the forest; I couldn't quite understand why she felt she always had to deceive everyone.

"You... You do?"

I nodded, "Yes, but... You never answered my question. Where is Jiod?"

Subtlety had never been my thing. I've always been completely blunt and direct with everything I do or say. I hate trickery and deception. My words and deeds are direct, my meanings blunt, like here.

She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them before answering. "I don't know what the world is called. All I know is that he's needed there. More than any of them know..."

I thought about everything that was said for a moment. As I took in everything, I decided to lighten the mood a little, and see how much, if anything, she knows about the people she 'recruited'.

"Hey Namine?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know anything about me, Jiod, Luxus, or even this world at all?"

She tilted her head slightly. "Only that you three know much about us all, and the journeys up until Sora and Riku took their Mark of Mastery exams, including Castle Oblivion, and the Keyblade Masters from the past."

"You mean like Terra, Xehanort and Eraqus?"

She nodded. "My point exactly," she continued, "I may not know how you know; the point is that you know. Furthermore, none of you three are in denial about anything you've done, said, or believed. You all have strong beliefs, and stronger hearts and morals. You can't be lost so easily." She took a breath, and smiled. "At least, your light and self-control can't be lost."

I nodded my acknowledgement, and again thought over everything that was said.

"It's strange," I started slowly, "You say our hearts are that strong, and Riku said we're chosen Keybladers." I placed a hand over my heart. "I saw Luxus summon a keyblade just before I left; yet when I tried, I only felt pain in my chest; as if my heart were being stabbed and squeezed." I frowned. "Any ideas, Namine?"

The blonde girl in front of me closed her eyes slowly, as if deep in thought. "I don't know for sure why you can't, but... I do have an idea." She opened her eyes and looked into mine, light blue gazing into deep green. "Sora, Roxas, Xion. I've observed all of their behaviors, and I've noticed that all of them were stronger, both their hearts and their keyblades, when they were pushed to the limit of their resolve." She placed her hand over mine, still on my heart. For the first time, I noticed just how small and frail her fingers were as they lay over mine. I blinked and dismissed those thoughts before they went anywhere... Unpleasant.

"You mean like when Sora fought Larxene and Marluxia, trying to protect you and the false memories you placed in him?"

She gasped lightly, and closed her eyes again. I may not be that good at reading people, but it was obvious she was trying to hold back tears.

"Sorry," I muttered quickly.

She shook her head and took her hand off mine. "Don't be... You're right." She opened her eyes. "Anyway, I think I have an idea for your keyblade problem. Think of the greatest reason you'd have to fight. When your heart is strong enough, try again."

I smiled and nodded my thanks, as I began to think about that.

* * *

And that's that for Chapter 4. Sorry if it were boring, I felt I needed to add some background story into this; besides, it may very well help Flash in the future. *hint hint*


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto; only the OC's and the idea.** This chapter will be in Luxus' POV, and has his training.

* * *

I looked at the newcomer. That blonde hair, that outfit... Is that...

"...Roxas?"

The boy chuckled, "Not quite." He turned his left shoulder toward me, revealing a green, slightly bronze shoulder pad. I took another look at him, then I realized who I was looking at. I facepalmed.

"Sorry, Ventus." I laughed. He laughed back. "No big deal, but call me Ven."

"Okay... Ventus." I smirked. He laughed at my 'joke'.

"Alright, let's get a little serious," Riku intervened. "Luxus, we need to get you ready."

I nodded. "Okay, what's first?" I asked, excited to learn from Ven and Riku. Riku lifted Way to Dawn. "First, spar with me, so I can see how skilled you are in a physical battle." I needed again, both eager and a little nervous.

We walked outside the house, into the Third District. Riku lifted his keyblade in his right hand, so that his palm is facing outward, at eye level; his other hand in a downward defensive stance. In response, I place my feet shoulder length apart, knees slightly bent; my own keyblade in my right hand above my head facing down, and my other hand curved in from, as if I were flexing my 'muscle' directly in front of my gut.

"Whenever you're ready." Riku said.

A nod and a deep breath was all the warning I have before I charged at him full speed. About four feet away I slashed: I flicked my wrist and my keyblade whirled.

Riku parried with a loud _clang!_ Metal clashed against metal as I hacked and slashed as fast as I could, seemingly at random.

As keyblade met keyblade once more, Riku smirked.

"You're fast," he said, "but sloppy. Try not to be so aimless. Focus." However, as he stabbed toward my face, I brough my left hand up and grabbed his wrist, redirecting the attack upward. At the same time, I ducked and stopped midswing as my weapon lightly touched his neck.

He was taken aback by my move. I returned his earlier smirk. "Don't judge a book by it's cover," I said. "The whole time I was studying your movements."

He managed to recover from his shock quite quickly. "Very good," He smiled. "You've bested me in fair combat." He got into a more relaxed stance as he dismissed Way to Dawn. I knew that wasn't quite true: if he used his darkness, if this weren't a test, I wouldn't have stood much a chance at all.

"Ven? You're turn." Riku said. I dismissed my weapon and turned to the blonde boy who watched our match.

Ven nodded to Riku and summoned his own keyblade, Warward Wind, which was green-grey with a few spokes poking out at one end.

"You may want your keyblade. It acts as a... Funnel through which you can channel your magic." He said.

I nodded my understanding and resummoned my keyblade.

"The secret of magic," Riku started, "is emotion." I turned to him, slightly confused. "Emotion?"

"Yes," Ven added, "For example, fire is fueled by anger or rage. Blizzard is calm, Healing is love."

I raised an eyebrow at just how cheesy that sounded. "Love? Really?"

Riku nodded in response.

"Oh, and light is hope." Ven added.

"Well, how about we start with the basics?" I asked. I liked to start slowly, to make sure I knew _exactly_ what I was doing.

"Alright," Ven nodded. "Let's start with fire. Try and find a memory that makes you really mad, but not one you'd lose yourself to. You know?"

I blinked and nodded. I closed my eyes, thinking back to some of the angrier memories I have.

The day Jiod broke my very first toy sword? No...

I went for a few minutes before I could remember something that truly pissed me off. I let the rage I felt in that memory fuel me, until I felt like I'd be consumed by it. I focused that anger, gave it form, as I vaguely heard Ventus instructing me. My eyes snapped open, I pointed my keyblade at a pile of boxes Riku set up as my target. I focused on channeling the energy into a compact ball of fire. Then I channeled that ball through my keyblade, like a conduit.

I released it all: the rage, the focus, the energy.

...And was caught off guard by the fireball that shot out with such force, that _I_ was sent flying back to the wall, ten feet behind me!

Ven was at my side in a heartbeat, murmuring, "Heal." I felt my vitality returning. "I think I over-did it." I laughed lightly.

Riku looked back and forth between me and where mt target was; I looked, and I saw there was nothing left of it.

_That was more like _Mega Flare_ than fire,_ I thought.

Riku opened his mouth to speak, but it took a moment before any words would come out.

"Wow... For a first timer, that was pretty powerful." He looked me in the eye, green meeting purple. "What memory could you have, to do..." He gestured at where the boxes were. "...That?"

I looked up at Ven and Riku and stood up before responding. "My two closest friends were getting hurt really badly, and I couldn't..." I trailed off, unable to finish. I looked at my keyblade, and decided to name it Slight Flame for what I saw.

It was wrapped in two rotating spirals of fire.

* * *

So that's that, as well. I haven't really written any fighting scenes, so I just did what I could. Let me know what you think. :)


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, here we go: Jiod's POV. I know I've just updated three chapters at once - if I'm typing quick enough before I have to stop, I could make four or five :) - but it's been a little while since I updated, and I feel I owe my viewers that much. **Disclaimer: I own neither Kingdom Hearts or Naruto, nor any references to anything else that may or may not be made anywhere in this fic.**

* * *

The trip to the Leaf Village Leader's "Hokage Mansion" was very uneventful; and despite my attempts to make a conversation, quiet. I figured they either were in a state of war, or had some other important event going on that would make the usually famously outspoken Naruto Uzumaki quiet and untrusting.

When we finally reached the Hokage Mansion, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai brought me to the Hokage Office. Sai knocked on the door and was answered by a somewhat deep and gruff "Enter."

At the sound of the voice, I knew I was missing something. Wasn't the Hokage supposed to be Tsunade, a woman?

We entered the office, and I nearly fell in sight at the Hokage.

Instead of a young-looking woman with blonde hair, I saw a man; not very tall, and who's obviously seen battle: both his arms were wrapped in heavy medical tape, as was his forehead. One of his eyes was missing, I could from his eyelid being closed with an X-shaped scar. His other eye was also closed, but I could sense that he could see as clearly as I could. He also had brown hair and wore a jacket that had Japanese lettering that translated to, "HOKAGE". Suddenly I was glad I took Japanese class in middle school.

The thing that caught me off guard the most, though, was an aura of command I could practically _feel_ radiating from the man. Immediately, I knew who I was dealing with, and I feared for my life.

The trio who accompanied me suddenly knelt behind me. Sakura broke the silence after a moment.

"Lord Hokage Danzo, we found this man in the forest, just outside the village. He knows who we are; I believe he could be a spy, but Sai disagrees."

At her words, I felt my blood freeze. I expected her to say that, but I was still worried; more so now than earlier, since the Hokage is Danzo, not Tsunade.

Danzo turned slightly, so as to face Sai. "Is that right?"

Sai opened his eyes as he answered (how long were his eyes closed? I didn't notice) "That is correct, sir. I have an accomplice who told me that this one, 'knows many things that outsiders wouldn't normally know, but he's no spy. He's behind the times and needs training, but will be a major help to our efforts'."

I just then realized that my mouth was hanging open in shocked since we entered the office. I closed my mouth and gulped as Danzo responded to Sai.

"You don't say... Who is this 'accomplice', and how do you know this boy is who you claim he is?"

_Now for the moment of truth..._ I thought. I looked at Sai, who stood up and handed Danzo a slip of paper. The Hokage read it, nodded, then turned to me.

"I see..." he said after a moment. I decided that was when I make my best impression of my intentions, and do the same thing I did to convince the three next to me: I knelt down and placed my hands behind my head, holding Danzo's "gaze" sternly.

"I may be behind the times; I thought Tsunade was still Hokage. That being said, I still want to help. If you won't take me as a comrade or even a subordinate or slave, maybe you'll take me as a prisoner."

If there's one thing I prided myself on, it was being a master with my words; able to turn the tables, so to speak, and convince people of things so easily, it came naturally. As I watched Danzo think of what to do, I smirked on the inside. If not for my way with words, I would likely be dead by now.

After a minute, the old-seeming man spoke to me. "Do you have any battle talents?"

I blinked. "I currently have no possession of either ninjutsu nor genjutsu, if that's what you're asking. However, I'm a quick learner; while I don't yet know my limits, I'm a very quick learner, and I believe I could be useful."

He tilted his head slightly. "Interesting... I will assign you a teacher. Meet him in the Training Grounds at noon tomorrow. If you're late, I will take it as a sign of ignorance or hostility, and act accordingly."

I nodded my understanding. "Dismissed." I stood up and left. The other three followed suit.

When I walked out of the Mansion, I felt a presence following me. A sixth sense, if you will. I waited for a few yards to see if he was following me or not. When he stayed following me, I turned and saw a spikey blonde head of hair.

"Hello, Naruto." I smiled. he grinned, as if he had a rediculous idea.

"Hey, you're new, right?"

I laughed as I knew immediately where this is going, and what he wanted me to do. "Yes, but there's something I'd like to try here before I do anything else." He tilted his head in slight confusion, and I smirked before telling him.

"You wanna tell me or let the suspense kill me?"

I laughed again. "Well, I _was_ gonna say, but I kinda find this fun..."

If I needed to earn the trust of Danzo, which I desperately do, I figure the best way to start would be forming bonds of friendship with Naruto and the others in the village; which I secretly always wanted to do, even before I knew this world existed.

I stopped laughing, but kept a grin. "I would like... To try out..." I paused, letting the drama fill him.

"To try...?" Naruto repeated, obviously in suspense.

"The world famous Ichiraku Ramen, of course!" Naruto's expression lit up faster than a light bulb. "Really?!"

I laughed once more. "No, I really don't care for it," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Of course I would! If I had any money, I'd buy a round or two for you."

Naruto grinned. "Alright! Let's go!" He shouted and took me to his favorite place to eat.

* * *

So that's that for this chapter. I actually have it written out through part way to Chapter 9 by now on paper; I just haven't had the time to type it all up yet, but I really am trying... Sorry guys.


	8. Chapter 7

Here goes. Chapter 7... I'll be honest with you all, I was starting to get bored with Flash's POV in this, so *minor spoilers* I threw in a plot twist, then decided "what the hell? I'll do something crazy for all of these three!" and the result was... Interesting. **Disclaimer: I think you all know the deal by now. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.** Sin Flash's POV

* * *

I used my dark portal to travel to several places as I searched for Jiod. As I searched, I mulled over everything that Namine told me earlier. I thought about what reasons I could have to truly fight, like my life depended on it... Or the life of someone close to me.

_To protect the things that matter, obviously._

As the thought crossed my mind, I smiled inwardly as I remembered Riku using nearly the same line when he talked to Terra. That's when I had an idea.

I teleported myself to a world that was a barren waste-land. I looked around, holding my arm over my face to protect my eyes and nose from a dust storm. I turned and saw a suit of armor. The armor was mostly red with brown-gold lines going up the sides. Small red spokes stuck straight up out of the sides of the helmet with a dark glass-like substance for the visor.

The suit of armor appeared to be "sitting" on both knees, gripping a brownish keyblade sticking into the ground: Ends of the Earth, I knew.

I inhaled sharply at the sight as I breathed the name of the warrior who should be inside that armor, and who I believe should have been recognized as a true Keyblade Master.

"Terra..."

The suit of armor itself, known properly as the "Lingering Will", stood up and took Ends of the Earth in its right hand. It bent its elbows and knees slightly. I knew right away what was going on, and I didn't like it as much as I thought I would.

"I'm not Xehanort!" I shouted as I remembered why the Lingering Will was here, waiting to take revenge.

Master Xehanort, one of the only people Terra both admired and trusted, turned on him: Xehanort killed Terra's master Eraqus; awakened the darkness inside Terra's heart; destroyed his homeland, the Land of Departure; finally, Xehanort stole Terra's _body_ and tried to kill two of Terra's closest friends, named Aqua and Ventus. I can't blame him for wanting revenge; even Jiod, the calmest person I knew, would be pissed and hell-bent on it.

The suit of armor stopped for a moment, and I heard a voice in my head.

_Then how do you know me?_

I shook my head. "I don't know you; I only know _of_ you. In my world, the keyblade, its wielders, and Kingdom Hearts are sometimes whispered about in legends."

A slight exaggeration, but I heavily doubted Terra (or anyone from these worlds for that matter) knew anything about video games, so I had to stick to what he understood.

The Lingering Will lowered Ends of the Earth, and Terra's voice entered my mind again.

_What do you know about me, then?_

I blinked as I recalled his story in the Birth By Sleep game.

"You failed the Mark of Mastery exam because Xehanort tempered with your darkness. You visited a few worlds looking for the missing Xehanort and to defeat the Unversed. Yen Sid explained the Xehanort is connected to the Unversed. You went to this very place," I glanced around to emphasize _here_, "and found Xehanort, who explained that the Unversed came from Vanitas, who in turn was the darkness that used to be in Ven's heart." I continued a little more, but when I got to the part where Terra forcibly fought Eraqus, the Lingering Will cringed, if that were possible.

_Enough. I believe you._ Terra's voice said in my head.

I nodded, and gasped aloud as an idea came to me.

"Terra," I began cautiously. "I don't know if it would work, but I just got an idea... If you want your body back."

_How?!_

"Well, _he_ stole your body by forcing his heart into it with his keyblade, right?"

The armor in front of me nodded.

"Well, what if he removed one of those hearts; either yours or his? Then the two bodies would separate, just as they merged, and your body would be yours again!"

_I'm not so sure it works that way... But that's an interesting idea, though. One worth trying._ Terra 'said'.

I nodded. "Then lets find Xehanort!"

Lingering Will nodded back. He raised his keyblade and pointed it straight up. A beam of light shot out of it, opening a portal. He then transformed Ends of the Earth into a glider. The suit of armor jumped onto the new glider, then extended his 'hand' toward me. I took it, and he pulled me on. We zoomed toward the portal.

_You don't have armor,_ he stated in my mind. I shook my head. "No, but that darkness has no control over me."

_Alright..._ He responded, slightly hesitant, _What's your name anyway?_

"Sin Flash."

_Hmm... That's unique._

I nodded my agreement, and we flew through the portal into a vast space of darkness, illuminated only by the several miscellaneous, random worlds. Right away I could feel why people usually donned their armor: in the Lanes Between, the darkness surrounding us threatened to either crush or take over my body. Fortunately, my heart and mind were both stronger than the surrounding emptiness.

We flew through the Lanes Between, and I directed the Lingering Will to the only world I could imagine Xehanort being; also perhaps the only world with two names: Hollow Bastion... And Radiant Garden.

_Xehanort!_ I thought to myself. _The time has finally come for you to pay!_

* * *

Well that's the (unfortunate) end of my update-frenzy. Please let me know what you think of all of this, via PM or review. I promise to update as soon as possible, but I haven't the slightest idea as to when that may be... Till next time, guys!


	9. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Thanks for sticking with the story so far, and I apologize for the agonizingly slow pace of this... I actually thought it'd be a bit faster lol. Anyway, I won't bore you with the reasons why I don't update regularly; on with what you want! **Disclaimer: ugh again? I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.** Luxus' POV

* * *

Now that my keyblade was wrapped in fire like it was, I decided to call it "Slight Flame". I looked at Ven and Riku after I finished my melee and fire magic training. "So how'd I do?"

"For a first timer, that was outstanding!" Ven all but chirped happily at the quick learner.

"However, maybe you should tone it down a notch, so you don't get hit by such a large recoil; at least until you can handle it." Riku added. I nodded my understanding.

"So what now? Should I practice using the powers of light?"

Riku shook his head. "As long as you aren't corrupted or controlled by darkness, I think you'll be okay. Besides, fire seems to be your forte."

I was about to ask what happens next, when more Heartless started to appear. Ven, Riku & I didn't waste a thought, but got right into our battle stances; Ventus held Wayward Wind backhand, and none of us waited for the Heartless to make the first move, but charged.

Shortly after the battle began, I noticed two things. The first thing I realized is that all of our keyblade strikes, if not fatal to the Heartless, left a lasting side effect. Every time Riku struck, the Heartless went a little blind, and attack even more randomly, but often hit other Heartless. All of Ven's strikes (and he was fast to make many attacks each second) seemed to slow the Heartless down, and speed Ven up even _more_, as if the wind itself were a part of his fight. As for me, my attacks left a lasting burn on the Heartless, which was assisted by Ven's wind magic.

The second thing I noticed was the thing that caused me to panic: the Heartless waves were endless. Every time one was struck down, two or three popped into existence to take its place.

_There's no end to this!_ I thought, panic really beginning to replace my earlier adrenaline. That's when I saw something else: a creature in a white jumpsuit with a symbol on its head similar to the symbol on Ventus' shirtstrap, only upside down.

"Nobodies!" I shouted, causing Ven and Riku to look in shock at the new arrivals.

"This cannot continue." Riku said, allowing his dark strength to course through his veins, drastically enhancing his battle strength. (How did I sense that? Did the keyblade allow me to see?)

"Agreed." Ven said, gritting his teeth. He started glowing brightly, a sign of the pure light power in his heart.

As I avoided an attack from another Nobody, I allowed my anger to fill me without letting it take control, and I could practically feel myself radiating an energy that was just as deep and powerful as both my mentors'.

Riku glowed an aura, like Ven, but his grew black and purple, and he charged. As Way to Dawn stabbed one enemy, the silverette vanished, appeared behind another enemy, stabbed, and vanished again. This cycle continued for a moment, until he appeared in the middle of a group of Nobodies, stabbing right through the Nobody. When his keyblade reached the ground, small pillars of pure dark energy sprouted up and stabbed the surrounding foes. "Dark Aura..." I breathed.

At the same time that Riku made his move, so too did Ventus. The blonde's light intensified, until large pillars of pure light shot out of his body, spiraling in all directions, blinding, if not destroying, all the foes within about ten feet of him. "Faith," I said.

"My turn. Fire!" I shouted, and a small ball of flame moved slowly out of Slight Flame. As it came in contact with a Nobody, it erupted, sending fire in every direction, completely incinerating everything nearby. I had to focus hard to make sure that the flames didn't effect Ven, Riku, or myself.

I started panting: now that the battle was over, I felt a wave of sheer exhaustion wash over me.

"You did very well," Riku complimented, Ven nodding his agreement. I felt a wave of pride rush over me.

"Thanks, you guys." I said, when I saw a Nobody behind my two new friends. Before I could say or do anything to stop it, both of them were knocked out. That was my last memory before my vision went out, and I fell unconscious.

...

"Wake up," I heard a deep voice command. Groggily, I opened my eyes and say up. I fell right back down, eyes hurting with a massive headache, and groaned, "Do I have to? Ugh..."

"Clearly he does not understand how things work around here. Let me-" A new voice said, but was cut off by the first.

"Worry not. There's something... Different about this one, even for us."

"How so?"

"That was his first day with his powers, yet he fought like a master. Besides," I heard a chuckle, "he has an undying loyalty for what he wants. With the right push, he could be quite useful. Now get up, Luxus." The last part was directed at me. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. Looking at the two who were talking, things started to make sense to me, but also left me even more confused.

On the left was a man who looked both young and old, with tan skin, pure white long hair that fell somewhat neatly both behind and in front of his shoulders, that spoke of age; yet his golden eyes burned with a mix between an elder's weariness and a youth's passion.

Behind him and to his right was a man almost as tall, with blue hair, eyes just as golden as the white-haired man; only these eyes were cold, like he doesn't have a care in the world about what could happen to anyone or anything, and would easily kill a man without care. He also had an X-shaped scar on his forehead and the bridge of his nose. Both men wore robes identical to the one Riku had.

"Xemnas... Saix...?" I muttered, then it clicked: the Heartless and Nobody attacks, the kidnapping, all of it. But the more answers I had, the more confused I became.

The Superior of Organization XIII, Xemnas, flashed a sinister grin. "So, you are awake," He said. I nodded nervously.

"What... Do you want with me?"

"Your abilities." Contrary to what I expected, it was Saix, the blunette, who answered. Xemnas nodded.

"Luxus," the Superior started, but I cut him off.

"Where's Riku? Where's Ventus?!"

"Ventus? Don't you mean Roxas?" Saix laughed. It then dawned on me that somehow, the memories of Ventus were not in either of the two Nobodies in front of me, despite the times they spent with Ven before they were Nobodies; when they were Xehanort and Isa. Isa became an near-friend of Ven, while Xehanort nearly killed him. I decided to just go with it. "Yeah... Roxas."

The Lunar Divider, Saix, laughed. "Your friends are currently held hostage. They seem to be looking desperate."

At his words, I started to panic. "What did you do to them?!"

Xemnas held up a hand, as if to stop Saix from answering. "Your friends are fine, for now. I have a proposal for you." the white haired man said. I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"It's quite simple. Work for us. The more, the better you do, the better care your friends will receive. Refuse..." Xemnas chuckled for a moment before continuing, "and their torture - or worse - will be on your head."

I was horrified. "You're insane!"

"Maybe. I can tell that you need time to think. We'll give you until tomorrow morning. No later." With that, Xemnas and Saix turned to leave. I had but one request fore the Organization's leader.

"May I see them? It may make my decision easier." Xemnas paused at the doorway and sighed. "Very well. They are in the Grey Area."

I nodded a quick, if reluctant, "Thanks," and left, trusting my instincts to lead me there.

Within minutes, I found myself in a room where my memory told me that Saix once gave Roxas missions to do nearly every day. I turned to my left when I entered the room, and I saw both Ven and Riku chained to the wall, both looking beat up, bruised, and I could sense they didn't even have the strength to summon their keyblades. I gasped at the third person I saw: a blonde woman.

"You again... Namine?"

* * *

Well that's that. Captured by the Organization, who would've thought? Why's Namine there? All the answers and more, on Luxus' next chapter. Till then!  
P.S. thanks to Gaara'sGurl101 for reviewing in chapters 2 and 3. :) As to those responses:  
Chapter 2 - I figure Riku would make a better jerk than Ven (sorry Riku-fans!) I just can't see Ven being a jerk at ALL, and I needed someone to fill that role there.  
Chapter 3 - That would've been very interesting to see Naruto helping Riku train Luxus, wouldn't it? :D


	10. Chapter 9

Hey, guys I'm back for another chapter. **Disclaimer: For the 10th time here, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.** This will be Jiod's POV.

* * *

After I finished eating ramen with Naruto, I decided to visit his teammates. I figure I'd visit Sai first. When I arrived at his apartment room, I knocked and was greeted by a "Come in."

When I walked into Sai's room, my draw dropped.

I knew Sai was a good artist, but I had no idea just how much artwork he did. Everywhere I looked was another portrait. All of them were completely different, and they were all amazing. _Wish I could do art half as good as this..._ I found myself thinking. Sai looked at me and chuckled before stating simply, "I figured it was you."

"How?" Even as I asked, I looked down and saw a few cartooned mice. "Oh, you use those as your eyes?" He nodded. I walked over to the portrait that caught my eye more than the rest: a picture of Luxus, Flash, and myself standing tall over a horde of enemies that piled up behind us. I placed my right hand on my portrait self's face. Every detail was perfect... If I didn't know that never happened, I would've thought that someone held a camera and took a photo of this... Masterpiece. I found it a little frightening, especially considering that, in the picture, the three of us had the same outfit that we had when we went to the forest, where all of this began; plus, Sai doesn't know Luxus and Flash... Unless...

"When did you do this?"

"I didn't. Riku gave it to me when he told me about you." As I heard these words, I figured that Namine probably did that. She was the only artist that could match Sai, as far as I knew.

"So that's how you knew me..." Not for the first time since I arrived, my mind wandered back to Sai's "test" for me in the Leaf Forest, and a question formed in my mind.

"You never did answer me. How do you know Riku."

"That's... Classified." He said. I shrugged in response. I guessed that it must've had something to do with how much Riku and Sai love their secrets, or something to that effect.

"You should visit the others," he said, "Danzo doesn't take too kindly to newcomers, especially outsiders. Your outfit makes it obvious that you aren't from this world, and Danzo doesn't like to think there are others..." He trailed off, and i could only imagine what would happen if I didn't do something about all of this. I nodded and said, "Thanks for the heads-up. And thanks for convincing Danzo to have me trained, instead of executed, or whatever he would do."

With that, I left his room and decided to find Sakura.

After walking for a while, I looked up and saw someone with flowing pink hair and a red shirt on a balcony, and assumed that to be the person I was looking for. I walked to the front door and knocked.

I didn't notice that the hair was longer than Sakura's, nor did I see the flowers in the area.

When the door opened, I couldn't believe what I saw. Instead of Sakura, I found myself looking at a _man_ with pink hair wearing Sakura's shirts.

_Either Sakura transformed into a man for some reason or other,_ I thought, subconsciously trying to figure out why she would do that, _or..._ I looked behind the man and saw _both_ Naruto and Sakura tied up in strings of... Were those seriously rose petals?

As I put two and two together in my brain, nothing made sense anymore. My hand shot up to cover my mouth as I said in a muffled voice, the one who I was looking at. "Marluxia?"

The pink haired man laughed. "So, you have head of me. Well than I guess we can skip the formalities. Yes, I am Marluxia, Number XI of the Organization." He summoned a large scythe that had a pink blade and swung it in a rather over-large arc at me, as if going for dramatic effect instead of impaling me on its blade. I jumped to the side to avoid it and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "How are you here? Didn't Sora defeat you in Castle Oblivion?"

The scythe wielder turned to stare at me and laughed. "True, but as you can see, I'm back... With a fashion."

"What do you know about fashion?" I responded, jumping to the two tied up, grabbing a kunai knife in each hand, and slashed the rose petals binding my friends. As soon as I made sure they were free, I got back into the same battle stance I did with Sai's test.

Naruto and Sakura stood up and followed suit. I glared at Marluxia. "I don't know how you're back, or how you're here, but I promise you will be defeated again."

Sakura looked up him, then looked at me. "You know this guy?"

I shook my head. "Only that he's both evil and strong enough to destroy this village without so much as a care in the world, if we don't stop him."

Naruto gulped and looked shocked. "Should we try and lure him away then?"

Marluxia pointed his scythe at us and rolled his eyes, saying, "If you're done whispering nonsense over there, then let's do this." He jumped forward and brought his weapon down in a devastatingly powerful arc. I brought both my knives up in a cross-block even as I stepped to the side. His scythe hit the ground, and I saw some of the ground deteriorate and crumble. I looked at the pink-haired man in shock, then shook my head as I went over my options.

_We could fight him here, but that would risk much of the village. Besides, Danzo may think _I_ brought him here, and that's _not_ something I can afford. We could bring more reinforcements to fight him, but how? He chained up Naruto and Sakura, and obviously did it both quickly and easily, since noone else noticed; besides, I wouldn't stand much chance against him at all; I have no Shinobi training, and my only weapons are tiny knives, which is _not_ my weapon of choice_. I started to panic as I continued to race through my thoughts, desperately trying to think of a solution that could work.

"What do you want from us?!" I shouted, trying to stall him.

_Well if we can't fight here, and we can't bring anyone who _could_ beat him quick enough, then maybe..._ An idea formed in my head, and I didn't have time to think of anything else, so I went with this thought.

"What do you have to give?" He replied.

I pointed to the door. "This place isn't going to be big enough for a fight like this. You're big-ass scythe alone can barely fit when you swing it. I'd like to test my abilities without anything getting in the way. You?"

He shrugged. "Whatever. Wherever you want is fine, as long as I get to bring your corpse back with me." I walked out the door, trying hard not to shudder at his words. I turned to the two I just saved moments ago. "Stay here," I said. "I think he's just after me."

"How do you figure?" Naruto asked.

"We were tied up, and he left us alone. He attacked him, not us. I think he's right. Besides, didn't you here the creep? He wants _his corpse_." Sakura answered. I nodded both my agreement and disgust.

"Naruto, Sakura," I began, as I started walking toward the village gates. "Tell Danzo what's going on. I'll try to hold him off as long as I can, but there's no way I can beat him alone."

They nodded and fled. I led Marluxia to the forest, to the same spot I first landed in. _Everything leads back here, doesn't it?_ I thought. _The testing, my weapons, Riku, now this..._

I turned to the pink-haired scythe-wielder and got in my battle stance, a kunai knife in each hand.

"Now then," I said, "where did we leave off?"

he smirked and swung his scythe in a large overhead arc, despite being about fifteen feet away from me.

A pink shock wave rushing at my face at high speed was all I saw.

* * *

Wow, I really didn't expect it to be this way until I had it written out. Marluxia in Konoha? How did he survive? Why is he there, and only after Jiod of all people? In all honesty, I don't know where this is going, either. Not until it's written; but if I get any special requests, I'll try (keyword: try) to send the story in that direction. Reviews, critique (please don't be too harsh; just remember this _is_ my first fic), comments, etc are all well appreciated. Thanks too all of you for sticking with this, and I'll see you all next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello everyone! Sorry I've been busy for a while. Here's the next chapter! **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto!** Sin Flash's POV.

* * *

When we arrived at Radiant Garden, I jumped off the Lingering Will's keyblade glider, the suit of armor only seconds behind me. We looked around.

_Where would Xehanort be?_ Lingering Will's voice said in my mind. "The only place I can think of would be here... Unless he's at the area you fought that thug, Braig?" The armor looked at me, and I remember that Terra never heard Braig's name, and that Lingering Will was only Terra's armor being controlled by his mind alone. "The sniper who had Xehanort freed up, when you first used your darkness." I added quickly.

_Oh... Him._ He said. I nodded, and we quickly made our way to the place.

When we arrived, we saw two men who appeared to be simply chatting. The first man was old and decrepit. He was bald and had a small tuft of white hair on his chin, with piercing gold eyes and and dark tan skin. He was bent over slightly from age, and held a black keyblade, saying something to the second figure who was completely covered in a black coat, like Riku's. I strained my ears trying to hear what the old man was saying.

"In reward for your services, I now perform the ceremony to give you the keyblade's power." The hooded man nodded, and my eyes widened. "This way, hurry!" I shouted to Terra. "We have to stop Xehanort!"

In a flash, we were there. I ran and punched Xehanort to interrupt his ceremony. The Lingering Will lifted Ends of the Earth and fired a bolt of darkness at the hooded figure. He ducked to avoid it, saying "Not this time, Terra!" His hood fell off, and revealed a man with an eye patch, a pair of scars running across his face, a golden eye, and a permanent smirk plastered on his face. Two arrow-guns materialized in his hands.

"Did you really think that would work on me twice? As if!" The man laughed, then glared at us, still smirking. I could tell, though, that he was pissed about what happened to make him need to wear the eye patch.

"Xigbar..." I muttered. The freeshooter laughed again. "So you've heard of me. I guess he," he pointed a gun to Terra's armor, "told you about me?"

I returned his smirk. "Well from what I heard, you got shot by a pellet of darkness and lost an eye. Sounds like you did end up collateral damage!"

For once, he stopped smirking; his face actually fell. He glared daggers at the armor and myself.

"Bad timing. Couldn't you have at least waited until I had a keyblade?"

"As if!" I mocked. He looked even angrier.

"Well since you did that, I think now would be the time to get rid of you." The Nobody said. He then shot his guns at me. I simply teleported myself a few feet away using a dark portal. After I evaded a few more shots, I decided to take an offensive. I teleported behind Xigbar and sent a punch toward his neck, intending to knock him out, or at least slow him down a little.

However, in my haste I forgot that the Nobody known as Xigbar, the Freeshooter, was a master manipulator of space itself, and he could teleport as well. A heartbeat before my fist connected with his back, he vanished into thin air, and reappeared a good twenty feet away and shot at me again. I teleported once more, and that's when I had an idea to turn Xigbar's greatest weapon against him.

Of course, while Xigbar and I were going at it, Xehanort and the Lingering Will weren't exactly sitting around either. Terra's armor was enraged by the old man who stole his body, and was hell-bent on ripping Xehanort to shreds with his keyblade... If not his "bare hands". Keyblade met keyblade as terra battered at Xehanorts defenses, fragile from both old age and Terra's raw power.

As Terra's armor continued pounding Xehanort, I put my idea into action. "Come on, Xiggy!" I shouted. The more he shot, the more I teleported and taunted. "What's wrong? Can't shoot accurately? Or are you afraid..." I teleported behind him. he teleported even further away as I put the main step of my plan in effect. "Afraid that you can't hit me? Tell you what, I'll give you a free hit; just make it count!"

Now, if Xigbar were thinking properly, I know for a fact that he wouldn't have taken the bait. However, from all the taunting, he was only thinking of shutting me up. Just how I wanted him. I even turned around and closed my eyes to prove my point. I heard the Nobody charging his weapons for an extremely powerful shot. As soon as I heard the shot fire, my eyes snapped open as I made my move: I opened a dark portal behind me. The portal teleported not me, but the _speeding shot _behind the man who shot it, striking him square in the back of the head.

I turned back around in time to see Xigbar fall in shock, fading once again into nothingness, as is what happens when a Nobody dies. I smirked and picked something up off the ground before teleporting to Xehanort and Terra's battle. I laughed out loud as Terra made it look easy to beat the seasoned Master Xehanort.

That laugh may have been a bad idea.

Lingering Will looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. If there were a face beneath the helmet, I _know_ it would be smiling at the thought of regaining his body.

That's when Xehanort made his move.

The old man teleported behind me and grabbed me by the neck. I heard him smirk, and my nose wrinkled at his breath.

"At least take a breath mint, you old goat?" I said. "Is that raw fish and burnt steak on your breath?" My words earned me a smack on the back of my head, and Xehanort said to the armor. "The choice is yours, Terra. Step down, and I let the boy go."

I couldn't let Terra give up. Not now, when his goal was _so close._

"Terra!" I shouted. "Forget about me! Get your revenge! Get your _body_ back!"

Looking at him, I could tell he was torn: get both revenge and his body, or protect a new ally? That's when the armor did something I _never_ in a thousand years that he'd do.

He dropped his keyblade and stood down.

My eyes widened and Xehanort's smirk only grew.

He then threw me to the ground, and before I could think, he teleported behind Terra and (quite literally) stabbed him in the back.

I saw it happen in slow motion. As Terr'a armor slowly fell to the ground, I ran up and caught it.

"Terra!" I shouted. "Don't leave! You can't! Aqua and Ven still need you! Eraqus and your living legacy Riku still need you! I still need you..."

I started sobbing. I didn't care that Xehanort was right there, nor did I notice him grinning to himself and teleport away.

_Sin..._ I was alarmed at how faint his voice sounded, even when it was his thoughts sounding in my head. A gloved hand slowly grasped Ends of the Earth and brought it up to me. _In your hand... Take this key,_ he started. I shook my head, not accepting the fact that the last piece of free will of Terra, my all-time favorite Kingdom Hearts character, lay dying in my arms; it felt like a lead bar in my heart, even worse since it was _my_ fault. _So long as you have the makings... Then through this simple act of taking... Its wielder you shall one day be._

I continued to shake my head in denial that this was happening, but gripped his heavy keyblade, knowing full well he wants me to complete the ritual.

"Terra..." I said weakly, "I can't-"

_You can,_ he interrupted. _You will. My goals... My revenge... My powers... We will meet again, but until then... I give it all to you, Sin... Flash._

Slowly, hesitantly, I nodded, and Terra's armor vanished in a dim flash of light and darkness alike. When I opened my tear-stained eyes and looked down, both Ends of the Earth, and Xigbar's arrow-guns - the thing I picked up before this happened - disappeared as well, replaced by a new weapon.

A purple hand guard with a trigger, and a brown blade. There were two words inscribed on it, and I took those words to be the name of this... Mix between a keyblade and a gunblade: "Shattered Will".

"Terra," I said, looking up. "I'm so sorry. I swear, I will not fail you again." I gripped the new weapon, and I felt an energy surge through my whole body. I don't know how, but somehow I knew right away that I was receiving all of _both_ Terra and Xigbar's powers. I looked down at Shattered Will and stood up slowly.

"Thank you..." I whispered. My true journey has finally begun.

* * *

Wow... I have _no_ idea what possessed me to write this... Terra dying? What the hell? Anyway, on the bright side, Flash finally got his keyblade! ...gunblade? Key-gunblade? Whatever it's going to be called :D  
Please review of course. Your opinions are always highly coveted. I'll have Chapter 11 (and 12, if I'm lucky) updated right away. :)


	12. Chapter 11

Hiya! Luxus' POV. **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR NARUTO! Can I please stop saying that? Haha...**

* * *

"Namine, why are you here?" I asked the blonde who caused all of this to start.

"I honestly don't know," she replied, then looked at my silver haired friend. Riku, despite scars and bruises, managed to twist his face into a smile, and said simply, "I called her here."

I looked at Riku and Ven, then decided to try and heal them. I remembered what Ven said about how to fuel healing magic as I thought of the people that I love: my family, my friends...

"Heal," I muttered, and watched as most of the bruises and scars vanished.

"Thanks," Riku said. "But I'm still too weak. Listen to me, I know what they want you to do. You're going to have to agree to their offer."

I looked around to make sure the Organization wasn't eavesdropping, then said loudly, "Are you nuts! Work for them?! They are..."

Ven looked at me. "I know. Don't forget what I've dealt with; I know you know of Vanitas and Xehanort and... Master Eraqus."

I looked down and sighed. "I know, Ven..." I looked at Riku. "How can I?"

The silverette chuckled. "That's what Namine is here for." Both blondes looked confused at Riku, and I looked at Namine in horror, starting to piece together Riku's plan. "You can't mean..."

Riku smiled sadly. "Yes, actually I do. Namine, you can remake his mind to make him willing to serve them; at least for now." I nodded and sighed again, resigned to the worst. "Do it, Namine... Please."

Namine gasped lightly, obviously shocked at the reason we needed her: to help those who kidnapped and trapped her when she was first created, to use her powers to turn the Hero of the Keyblade into the Organization's puppet, and closed her eyes for a moment. When I found them, I saw a new found determination, albeit thinly masked. "Alright, close your eyes," she said to me. I did so. "I'm so sorry," she said, her voice shaky. "For everything..." I sighed a quiet, "Me too," and it began.

...

An hour and a half later, I found myself standing in front of Xemnas and Saix, completely remade (and we had Namine make me forget that part, too.) I smirked and kneeled.

"What will you have me do, Lord Xemnas?" I asked. Saix raised an eyebrow. "This is a little _too_ good, Superior. I think he's a good pretender, but-" Xemnas held up a hand to silence Saix.

"Worry not, Number XII," he said quietly before turning to me. "So you'll work for us, I take it?"

I laughed. "Work for you? Nope. That would imply that I could quit. I'll join the Organization. I am eager to complete Kingdom Hearts." Now it was the blunette Saix's turn to be shocked.

"I still don't trust him," he said after a moment. "Or did you forget Roxas?"

I smirked again and looked Saix in the eye, still kneeling but summoning Slight Flame. "I'll do whatever I have to. You need me to prove my loyalties?"

The Organization's Superior looked at me, weighing his options. "Worry not, Number XII," he repeated. "I sense the truth in this one... Very well. Recently, we've lost many of our members. If things go according to plan, we can revive them."

I laughed hard. "You would go through the trouble to revive Demyx? He's not a worker, and doesn't fight either. He just slacks off!"*

Xemnas chuckled. "I didn't say all of them."

I blinked. "Fair enough. Send me to make the preparations, then. In this, I will prove my loyalties."

The Superior nodded. "Rise, Number XIV." I stood up and dismissed my keyblade. "Go to the world in the desert. There is a device in a cave of treasures. Retrieve it. Bring it back to me."

I nodded, then remembered something. "I have only one small problem: I can't create Dark Portals like you guys can."

Xemnas turned to leave. "Saix, teach him how to do that. As soon as he learns, he departs to the world called Agrabah. Dismissed."

Saix and I nodded. He then turned to me. "Don't think for a second that this means I trust you."

I laughed. "Do you actually _trust_ anyone at all? Other than Xemnas, I mean." The blunette glared at me, and I stopped laughing and muttered, "Sorry, couldn't resist." He shook his head and started to instruct me on how to create these portals.

"It's simple: focus. Sense the darkness in the area, and harness it into a doorway. Do it."

With the ice-cold voice still ringing in my ears, I closed my eyes and felt the surrounding darkness.

"Luxus! Don't give in to the darkness!" I heard a voice behind me. I turned and saw two boys: one with blonde hair and a green-bronze shoulder pad and a shirt strap that had an upside-down Nobody insignia. The other, the one who just shouted, had fairly long silver hair that covered his eyes, and wore a coat identical to Saix's. For some reason, I felt like I should've seen a third person. I couldn't think of why, so I dismissed the thought, already getting irritated by the distractions. Both boys were chained to the wall, like...

"What's to become of the prisoners?" I spat, turning to Saix. He seemed surprised at my attitude as he responded, "They have vital information. Until they choose to talk, they will remain there."

I shrugged, lifted my hand, and summoned a corridor of darkness. I walked in.

...

When I walked out of the portal seconds after entering, I had to squint for a second. When my eyesight adjusted, I found myself in a desert. I turned to my right and saw a tiger head made of purple sand that, my instinct told me, held the cave I was looking for. Without a word, I set off to the cave.

I think the hardest part of the walk was the annoying fact that i kept getting sand in my shoes.

When I finally arrived at the cave I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity at the situation. _I'm an idiot! Why did I do that?_ I thought. _I could've just teleported!_

As I entered, I saw walls lined with treasures. Just a handful of these could _easily_ make someone off the streets richer than one of those ridiculously, stupidly fancy rich-boy families. In all honesty, I wasn't impressed by it. I came for a device, not treasure. I didn't care for it, so I just walked on.

When I reached the very back of the cave, I saw what I assumed to be the device Lord Xemnas wanted: a floating white satellite with the Nobody insignia. As I approached it I heard a noise behind me. I turned and saw several large heartless.

I laughed and extended my right hand this time, and summoned a new keyblade. This one was nearly identical to Slight Flame, aside of a couple differences. This one was slightly longer, and was wrapped in rotating spirals of darkness, as opposed to Slight Flame's fire. And this new one also cackled with electricity every few seconds.

"Blank Sights," I muttered the name of the new weapon as I felt raw power just _flood_ into me.

I laughed at the heartless' inevitable fate, grinned a feral grin, and got into my battle stance.

* * *

Believe me, the way I was planning this in my mind was quite different than the direction it took when it was on paper. But when I re-read it, I liked the direction in was heading in, so I kept it going. If you like it, let me know. If you hate it, let me know too. If you don't care, I have one question for you: why are you reading this? Review/PM, and it will be appreciated. Thanks!  
*P.S. I am so sorry to the Demyx fans, I am one too, but I needed to make that comment, and there was absolutely no one else who I could say that about in the Organization (maybe Xemnas, but that wouldn't go so well...)


	13. Chapter 12

Hello. This will be the last chapter update tonight. It's now 2:30 a.m. and I'm getting tired, but I want to finish this chapter... Anyway...** Disclaimer: for the THIRTEENTH time, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto!** Jiod's POV.

* * *

A dark pink shock wave dashed out of Marluxia's scythe, toward my face. It was faster than I was. I tried to sidestep it, but it got nearly half of my right arm.

White-hot, searing pain filled my arm as I cried out in agony; I had never been hurt anywhere _near_ this badly before. _Someone... Hurry..._ I found myself thinking before mentally slapping myself. No one else was coming. I sent Naruto and Sakura away, to warn Hokage Danzo...

Wait a second... _Am I halluniating?_ I thought as I saw a blue light behind the laughing Nobody. _Rasengan?_ An idea came to mind. _If that's really what I think it is... It'll take him a moment, so I'll need to stall him... But can I do that in this condition? Can I pull this off correctly?_

Fighting through the pain in my good arm, I took a kunai knife in my left hand. "Why are you after me?!" I shouted, trying to keep Marluxia distracted from what was behind him.

He smirked and didn't answer. I gritted my teeth and through my weapon at the scythe-wielder. My eyes went wide as he simply slashed my knife in hald. I faltered as I couldn't keep out the pain.

Fortunately, my plan worked.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted. Marluxia turned and cried out as a blue ball of pure energy collided with his chest. The ball expanded rapidly until it completely engulfed him. The sphere spiraled clockwise and dashed away from Naruto... And straight towards me.

"Look out!" I barely heard Sakura's voice as I felt my body being pulled away from the Rasengan's trajectory (with Marluxia inside it, spinning and rotating like mad) hurtling towards the trees behind me.

I sighed relief as I felt warmth flooding my right arm. I turned and saw Sakura's hands on my arm, a strange green aura enveloping her hands.

"Medical ninjutsu," I said. "Thanks." I smiled and lifted the arm that was nearly lacerated earlier. "You have a great talent, Sakura. You know that?" She merely smiled as I walked to where Marluxia was.

The pink haired, scythe-wielding Nobody was lying on the ground. I shook my head as he twitched and picked him up. "Good, he's alive."

My two companions both glared at Marluxia, then me. "Why's that good?" both said.

I looked at them. "Now we have proof that the Leaf Village was both infiltrated and saved." _And hopefully I'll be able to earn trust points,_ I thought but didn't say the last part. I blinked as I asked my friends, "So, did Danzo send you to help me?" The woman who could pass off as Marluxia's sister shook her head. "No. Despite what Said said, and the fact that you saved us, he still thinks your the culprit. I heard him earlier, saying the 'trainer' he was going to assign you was an assassin to get rid of you. He also forbid us from helping you, under a threat of execution."

I stopped walking and gasped at her words, which made my blood freeze again. "Then... Why did you...?" I whispered. Naruto shrugged.

"I always did do things my way only," the blonde said.

"I guess... I wanted to stick with Naruto, and you." Sakura added quickly. I smirked and nudged Naruto in the arm. "Looks like you've got yourself a keeper," I said."Lucky you." Both of my companions blushed heavily. Naruto shoved me jokingly. I stuck my tongue out at him, just glad I could lighten the mood before they...

I blinked away that thought. I did _not_ want to think about that.

When we neared the village gates, Sakura told me to hide. "We were forbidden from just helping you, let alone bringing you back," she said before turning into Naruto. "Let's go," he said solemnly. "We have to take our responsibility."

I turned to the blonde. "So that's it? You're giving up? Aren't you a prankster? Is there no way to escape?"

He frowned and closed his eyes. "There is a way to stall him, but... I don't think we could."

Sakura looked at him. "How?" He shook his head. "I could make a pair of clones and transform one into Sakura. We could all run away... Then what?"

My and my pink-haired friend looked down. "I'm so sorry." I said. Sakura forced a smile. "Don't be. This was bound to happen, sooner or later. But where could we go?"

I looked up in surprise. "You're really going through with it?!" They both nodded. I shook my head. "I'm still sorry." An idea came to me. "What about the Sand Village? Isn't Gaara your friend?"

Naruto looked cheered up as he considered that. "Sounds good to me," he said and turned to Sakura, who nodded. Naruto then placed his hands together and whispered three words. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

A pair of exact Naruto Uzumaki replicas came into existane. One put his hands together, two fingers on each hand sticking up and muttered, "Transform!" A puff of smoke, and the transformed clone became a replica of Sakura Haruno.

I nodded, very impressed. The clones walked to the village, sad but determined expressions on their faces. The real Naruto and Sakura turned to leave, as did I. Through the corner of my eye, I saw the clones stop out of nervousness. The Naruto clone placed a reassuring hand on the Sakura clone's shoulder. They went in, and I smiled.

...

The journey to the Hidden Sand Village had a very depressing atmosphere, so I tried to lighten the mood again when I felt something filling my entire body, and somehow I knew exactly what it was.

"Naruto, Sakura?" I said, but the lady cut me off.

"Don't say you're sorry again." I laughed and shook my head. "I wasn't I was going to ask if you could help me practice using my chakra. I know all of the basics, and I know _how_ some of these things are done, but that's it. I've never even _had_ chakra until now."

My friends shared a perplexed look as I chose my next words carefully.

"Can you please keep a secret, even when we get to the Sand?" Naruto looked at me, and they both nodded slowly. "Alright, I..." I took a deep breath. "I shouldn't say this, but... I'm not from this world at all. That's how." They stopped walking, and Sakura shook her head. "That'd explain it." Naruto said.

"_Please_ keep it secret. It's something that nobody should be told. But you guys need the truth, and I need honest training, if I'm not going to be dead weight like this... I'm sure you both know how it feels." My friends sighed and nodded their agreement. Naruto turned to Sakura. "You wanna teach him? It was hard enough for me to learn all of this, let alone teach it. You got it all so easily..."

I laughed lightly and put one of my earphones back in my ear. I let the calm feeling fill me, as I was used to, and I placed my hands together, as the Naruto clone did to transform as I focused.

I could feel some of my new chakra energy flow to my feet. When I felt enough of it, I walked to a tree and put my foot on the trunk. My foot stayed on the bark. I smiled to myself as I literally walked up the tree. I stood upside-down on the bottom of a branch, looking down at Naruto and Sakura. "I said I know how it's done!" I laughed at the shocked expressions on their faces.

I jumped down, releasing my chakra flow and flipping my body so I'd land on my feet.

"It's just ninjutsu I can't do." I said when I heard a voice behind me. "Then maybe you shouldn't try."

I turned, and we three looked at where the voice came from; we all recognized who it belonged to, but we were all extremely shocked at who it was. A man jumped out of a tree in front of us, with skin whiter than Naruto, yet a little more tan than Sai. Jet black hair stuck out somewhat behind him, and the rest fell neatly around his face and shoulders. He had a longsword at his side in its sheath. He wore a white T-shirt that exposed the top center of his chest, with dark blue pants and a purple belt. His eyes, normally black, ice-cold and emotionless, were red with three tiny black circles around just outside where the pupils should be.

"That's..." I was at a _complete _loss for words, even more so than when I saw Namine in the forest before I was sent to Konoha. Sakura and Naruto were stunned speechless.

"It's been a long time, Sakura... Naruto."

Naruto recovered before me or Sakura.

"...S-Sasuke?"

* * *

Ohh snap! Everyone's favorite Uchiha is here! This could be fun now... Not really fun, but... You know. Well, I'm getting off now. Enjoy the chapters I've posted, and please feel free to drop a comment or two. Good night! :)


	14. Chapter 13

Hello guys! Sorry for the little wait, here's the next chapter. **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts. Again, trust me, you'd know if I owned it :D **Sin Flash's POV.

* * *

I spent about a half-hour getting accustomed to my new key-gunblade, Shattered Will. As I practiced, it did not escape me that my battle stance was identical to Terra's. I supposed it meant I would be a part of his legacy, as is Riku. Raw fury coursed through my mind as I kept getting constant flashbacks to Terra's untimely demise, and I made no move to stop them. The memories made me stronger, angrier, more focused. So long as I didn't lose myself to my memories, I wouldn't complain about the strength the memories give.

When I finally decided that enough was enough, I decided to resume my initial search for Jiod, certain that Luxus was just fine as well, training with Riku, like when I left. I decided to take my search to a man who seems to know nearly everything concerning the worlds; the teacher of King Mickey.

I teleported myself to a tiny floating island that housed an _enormous_ tower that seemed to bend back and forth here and there, with random star- and crescent moon-shaped holes in the wall serving as windows. The island itself was only about ten meters across, fairly circular, with a few trees near the edges... And floating in empty space. I walked in the tower and looked up. I didn't feel like climbing the endless staircases, so I teleported to the top, in front of a door. I knocked on said door, and let myself in.

A tall man sat in an unreasonably large chair. The man wore a large pointed blue hat, with several yellow stars and crescents, and a slightly dark blue full-body robe. He had a _very_ long grey beard and long grey hair, both of which seemed to speak of him being not just old, but almost... Outside of time altogether. He also had extremely piercing blue eyes that both commanded respect and hid massive magical prowess.

I bowed before the man. "Master Yen Sid, sir, it's an honor."

He nodded his acknowledgement. "Ah, the child of prophecy. I've been expecting you."

I stood up straight and met his gaze. "Please sir, it's Flash... Sin Flash." I liked the respect, but I didn't like being referred to as a "child of prophecy"; for that makes me sound like that's all I'm ever going to be seen as, instead of just me, Sin Flash.

"Very well, Flash."

I nodded and decided to skip the pleasantries. "So, do you know where my friend Jiod Greene is?"

The man in front of me closed his eyes and waved a hand. A cloud of smoke appeared on his table. I looked into it, and I saw Jiod with a boy who had spiky blonde hair, and a girl with neat reddish-pink hair. They seemed to be having a dare-down with a guy with black hair, red eyes and a longsword.

But the thing that drew my eyes the most was what Jiod was carrying: a man with a coat identical to the ones Riku and Xigbar wore, with long pink hair, seemingly unconscious, slumped over my friend's shoulder.

The smoke cloud vanished, leaving only a wooden table. I took in what I just saw. I blinked after a moment, then looked at Yen Sid, bowing again. "Thank you, sir." _So, Jiod's in Konoha. And he beat Marluxia? Why's Sasuke there?_ The more questions came to mind, the more evidence I had that Namine was right: the worlds were starting to collide.

"Go. Help your friends." Yen Sid's words pulled me out of my reverie. I nodded and teleported out.

I arrived at the world I wanted, but it seems I was a little off. Instead of a forest, I was in a desert.

_This isn't Agrabah,_ I found myself thinking. _Then... The Sand Village?_

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" I turned around and, as if to confirm my thoughts, I saw a man with red hair that wouldn't know a comb if it saw one, very pale skin, a dark red shirt and blue-grey vest, and a red tattoo on the corner of his forehead. I knew the tattoo was a Japanese word, but I didn't know what it translated to. He also carried a very large brownish sand container on his back.

I knelt and could feel myself sweating.

"My name is Sin Flash. I come searching for someone. I take it you're Gaara, Kazekage of the Sand Village?"

He nodded slowly. I could feel my heartbeat racing, and I felt myself hoping that I wouldn't have to fight. I didn't want to responsible for the death of yet another of my favorite people. Terra was enough. For one thing, I wasn't sure if I could take Gaara on; even if I could, I didn't think I could bring myself to have to do something... Drastic to the Kazekage.

"Who are you looking for?" He said, the cork of his sand container coming off. "If you're looking for a fight..."

"No!" I interrupted. "I lost contact with a friend is all. Last I heard, he was travelling with Naruto Uzumaki, but I don't know where..."

The cork stopped. His eyes widened slightly. "You're Naruto's friend?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't met him. The guy I'm searching for is, though."

Gaara thought for a moment before motioning for someone to come out. I turned and saw a woman who wore a black full-body shirt with a red belt and black gloves. She also had blonde hair that bushed out in four spots behind her head, and carried a metal fan nearly and tall as she is.

Gaara turned to me. "My sister, Temari, will help you find them."

Temari and I nodded, and I muttered a quick, "Thanks." We then turned and left.

As we walked out of the village, I looked at my new companion. "You know, I can teleport us, if you want."

She raised an eyebrow. "How?"

I shook my head. "It's complicated. But I don't know where they are, so I can take us to the forest? That's the closest I know."

She nodded. "Very well then. Take us there."

I nodded back and opened a dark corridor in front of us. "That's the way. Ladies first." She giggled a little and stepped through, slightly nervous.

On the other side of the portal, we stood at the edge of a large forest, similar to the FED, but actually bright as day. Temari sniffed the air, and her nose wrinkled. "Ugh," she started, "This might be better if that idiot bathed more than once a week..." I chuckled at the remark. She turned to me. "But I found them..." She hesitated slightly. "...And a few others."

I tilted my head, confused at the hesitancy. "Who?"

She closed her eyes and sniffed the air again. "Naruto, Sakura, another person I assume is your friend... And Sasuke."

My eyes widened as the last of my doubts vanished: Yen Sid was right too. _But if Sasuke is there... Then..._

"We need to get there, quickly." I said a bit sharper than I intended. Temari arched an eyebrow. I shook my head. "They're in danger. That's all I know."

Perhaps it was the severity in my voice that convinced her easily. She nodded, and we ran.

After running for just a few short moments, we found them.

"Jiod!" I shouted, drawing the attention of everyone there, save the unconscious Marluxia.

* * *

So that concludes Chapter 13. I'll have Chapter 14 up too. The usual deal, Read and Review! :)


	15. Chapter 14

Well here it is. This was actually a tough one for me to write, no idea why... I get through about three paragraphs and I couldn't continue for a bit. Anyway, let me know what you think. :) **Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.** Luxus's POV

* * *

If someone asked me to look back on that battle and describe how I felt, swinging my giant weapon with ease and just decimating the heartless, I'd laugh and say, "You'd need to feel it, to understand it."

And so it was. With every heartless slain, I saw a heart float into the sky and vanish, and I gained even more speed and strength, until I was a blur even to my own eyes, and could just cleave even the heavily armored heartless in half without breaking a sweat. Although I've noticed one minor drawback: when... IF I get hit, it hurts a lot more than it should. Oh well; the speed and power bonus was too sweet to pass up.

When the long battle was over, I could only shake my head as only one word would come to mind regarding the heartless "ambush": _pathetic_.

I grabbed the floating white device and created a dark portal. I stepped through and returned to the Organization's world. As the world was host to only Nobodies and Heartless, which we nothingness and darkness incarnate respectively, I thought it fitting that Xemnas refer to this place as "The World That Never Was".

I saw Saix and Xemnas, knelt, and handed the device over, smirking. "To think," I said, "that I thought the heartless would at least be somewhat a challenge."

"Very good," Xemnas replied, obviously please. "Now for your next mission. Interrogate the prisoners."

I nodded and left the room. As I neared the two youths who were still chained, I received the biggest headache I ever had. In a heartbeat my hands clutched my head in agony, my head felt like it was going to explode.

_No!_ I heard a voice in my head. _This isn't you. Focus!_

I cried out. Was it even possible for a mere headache to hurt this bad?!

"Get out!" I shouted. "Get out of my head!"

"Fight it, Luxus!" the blonde - "Roxas", Saix called him - said. When I finally couldn't handle the pain, I did the only thing I could think of to relieve the pain, even temporarily: I summoned Blank Sights and hit the blunt hand guard into my head as hard as I could.

That got rid of the pain, alright. I collapsed instantly for a moment. When I slowly stood up, my knees buckled and a dropped to a kneeling position. I opened my eyes, but all I could see were stars. I blinked them away, and saw my four close friends. That's when I knew something was wrong. _Am I imagining this?_ I thought. _Riku and Ven were beaten senseless. And there's no way Jiod and Sin can be here... _I looked around. _Where... Is here?_

No matter where I looked, I saw only darkness, pitch black, as if someone had taken all the lights out of the world. All I called see were my friends.

"What's going on?!" I shouted in a panic. Ven looked me in the eye and said, "You nearly killed yourself. This isn't real, but nor is the a dream."

I shook my head, confused. I reached up with the back of my hand and wiped my sweat-drenched forehead, breathing heavily. I looked to my friends. "Where are we? How can I return?"

Jiod sighed. "Do you even want to? You aren't yourself."

"_Wasn't_ myself." I corrected. "I am now."

Riku nodded. "Very well, then. Consider this a test. Pass, and you'll gain something you want."

"What?"

The four in front of me pulled out there weapons: Ven and Riku summoned Wayward Wind and Way to Dawn. Jiod pulled out a triangular knife with a wrapped handle and a ring on one end in each hand. Sin summoned a keyblade I've never seen. It had a blade similar to Leon's gunblade, only purple, with broken chain links on it. It also had a white trigger that made it look like a certain Organization member's arrowguns...

I summoned Slight Flame in my left hand, Blank Sights in my right. I found that a fitting testament to my new level of absolute self-control. I found my battle stance with two weapons identical to my stance with only one: the only difference was that I had an extra weapon, and Blank Sights intersected with Slight Flame.

I charged toward the one on the far left: Riku. I flicked my wrest as Slight Flame came crashing down, barely parried by Way to Dawn. I swung Blank Sights to the right to black an attack from Sin Flash. I looked at him andhe smirked.

I jumped back just as Sin pulled the trigger on his weapon.

And _narrowly_ avoided a bullet, similar to a pellet Terra's Dark Volley attack.

"So it's this kind of fight? Alright, then." I said. Clearly they were playing for keeps.

I grinned; this time it wasn't quite as feral as it was in Agrabah, and charged at Sin. He chuckled and teleported.

"Not so fast!" I shouted, shooting a fireball out of Slight Flame. The fireball entered the portal.

I parried a combined attack from both Jiod and Ven with both my keyblades, and pushed them back when I heard a sound behind me. I pushed them back and turned, seeing Sin face-down, his back burned.

I cringed, wishing I didn't have to do that to my friend. I shook my head, reminding myself that this isn't real. In that moment of distraction, I felt something stabbing into my left arm. I dropped Blank Sights and punched Jiod away. I cried out as I saw the kunai knife lodged into the front of my elbow, on the pressure spot. I pulled the knife out of my arm and yelped at the delayed pain. I covered my left arm with my right hand, so as to stop the bleeding.

I heard a yell from behind, and ducked a quick, if sloppy, slash from the blonde. I teleported a good ten foot away.

"Heal," I whispered, letting go of my arm as the healing magic worked, but didn't completely get rid of the pain. I looked up and saw Way to Dawn flying toward my face, Riku smirking as he lunged, glowing that same purple aura that signaled the same Dark Aura move from before. I jumped to the side as Riku teleported for the next strike, and let the now-familiar power of fire fill me as I released it from both Slight Flame and my entire body. I turned around. Instead of getting stabbed, I saw Riku flying back, caught on fire.

I turned back around and re-summoned Blank Sights in my right hand, ready to continue and face Jiod and Ventus.

Jiod spun a complete 360 degree spin and threw a kunai knife at me, which spun with extra momentum from his swirl. I wasn't completely sure I could block it in time, so I jumped to the side instead.

Seemingly expecting that move, he threw his other knife at me. I barely brought Slight Flame in the way to block it. I felt the knife grow hotter, its metal catching fire. I grabbed the non-flammable wrapped handle of the knife, and quickly threw it back at him. Eyes wide in shock, he couldn't avoid it in time, and it hit him square in the chest.

Out of instinct, I brought Blank Sights up to my side.

And parried a slash I didn't expect from Ven. I looked him square in the eye, as dull purple met stormy blue.

"And then there was one," I said.

He stood back, smiled, and shook his head instad. "No. You passed this test." He looked at my three fallen friends, as did I. "By defeating us," he continued, "you defeated the evil in your heart. Your will is entirely your own now. Now, do you want to return?"

I looked around again. "One question first. Where is here? The Realm of Darkness?"

Ven chuckled and pointed down. "Not quite."

I looked at the "ground" and my eyes widened in shock.

The ground cracked, and faded away into light, darkness, and ultimately nothingness, revealing a circular platform with a full body picture of my sleeping, both keyblades in my hands. Near my picture was facial pictures of my four friends.

"My... Dive to the Heart?" Ven nodded in confirmation. I smiled. "How do we get back?"

He looked me in the eye again. "Follow your heart."

I closed my eyes and placed a hand over my heart. I felt my body being lifted into the air.

I felt solid ground beneath me as I opened my eyes. I was back in the World That Never Was, laying flat on my back. I sat up and looked around. Ven and Riku looked like they were fully recovered. As if to prove it, both summoned their keyblades and cut the chains binding them. We all smiled and nodded, running to the entrance.

We had some personal scores to settle.

As we ran, we cleaved our way through all of the lesser Nobodies, until we came face-to-face with the two we were looking for.

Xemnas and Saix stood, weapons out.

"So, it seems I was right," Saix said, "you betray us."

I spat at them. "Oh, please. Someone was controlling my mind. But I am myself again. I follow only my heart and my conscience."

"So," Xemnas said. "It seems your hearts have led you to obliteration..."

"Save it, Xemnas." Riku interrupted. "I don't feel like hearing your speech twice in one lifetime."

The five of us drew out weapons - Xemnas had two ethreal blades of destructive red light, Saix had a giant hammer-like claymore, and I had both Slight Flame and Blank Sights - and prepared for battle.

* * *

Wow, chapter 14 was tough to start, but fun to write, once I got to the Dive to the Heart :D  
Like it? Hate it? Please let me know. As I said before, the more reviews I get, the more I'll be motivated to do this.  
Side note: I'm planning a sequel to this when it's all finished... I think I'll have that with these same 3 OC's in Dragon Ball Z and Sonic the Hedgehog? My brothers idea, but I like it... I'm curious to know your opinions. In any case, don't hesitate to drop a comment/opinion. Thank you for keeping up with this :)


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Ready for perhaps the longest chapter in this story? This is a shared chapter: it will start in 3rd person POV, shared between Jiod and Flash, then will go to Jiod, then Flash. As such, it's going to be fairly long... Even so, I didn't think it would end up as long as it was. **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.** Hope you like it!

* * *

"Jiod!" Flash shouted, drawing the attention of Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Flash, who set down the unconscious Marluxia.

"Flash!" Jiod smiled at his old friend, as Naruto and Sakura greeted Temari. Jiod shook his old friend's hand, then looked around. "Where have you been all this time?" He asked. "And where's Luxus?"

Flash shook his head. "Long story. But Luxus is safe with Riku. Oh, and I have a keyblade." He replied, summoning Shattered Will to prove it. Jiod's jaw dropped. "Lucky..." Flash laughed.

"If you're all finished," a voice said, and the five turned to Sasuke, who drew his sword and continued, "then let's end this. I told you, Naruto. I'm not going back to the Leaf. Ever."

Naruto and Sakura closed their eyes. Jiod and Temari could tell they were holding back tears. Flash focused on Sasuke. "You think you can take us all on at once? Even the great Sasuke Uchiha can't take us all five-on-one."

The self-proclaimed Avenger of the Uchiha glared at the key-gunblade wielder and smirked. "Who said five-on-one?"

As if on cue, three people dropped out of trees and knelt behind Sasuke, who turned to address the new arrivals. He first turned to a girl with cherry red hair and glasses, with eyes just as red as her hair. She also wore a purple full-body shirt, as did her two companions. "Karin," Sasuke said. "You take Sakura." Karin adjusted her glasses and charged at Sakura, who jumped into the trees.

"Oh no you don't!" She shouted, leaping after her.

Sasuke then faced a boy with white hair, eyes as purple as Luxus, and carried an _enormous_ sword. "Suigetsu, you have the two weird looking boys. Juugo," Flash and Jiod tensed as Suigetsu grinned, revealing a full row of teeth as sharp as a... Shark?

The other boy, Juugo, had orange hair, eyes as red as Karin's, and was obviously the strongest physically out of the group. "Juugo, you take the fan-girl."

Jiod shook his head and fought back a laugh at how ridiculous that sounded. Flash didn't notice; he was busy focusing on Suigetsu.

Flash pointed outside the forest. "Over there. This forest is too cramped for a proper battle." Jiod and Suigetsu shrugged and followed Flash to the forest outskirts. Jiod took a moment to study the little he knew about the guy they were about to fight.

Tall, and obviously strong, to be able to lift a blade as large as his, Suigetsu was one of the feared Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, which implies a complete mastery over nearly all water-style abilities; he was also fiercely loyal to Sasuke. Unfortunately, that was all Jiod knew about the man, which was very little to go on in a fight, especially since the only person around with any lightning-based power was none other than Sasuke himself, who was currently fighting Naruto.

While Jiod analyzed Suigetsu to look for any potential weakness, Flash tried very hard _not_ to think about the friend he lost in Terra, in exchange for the weapon he now held. He brought Shattered Will to rest against his forehead. _Terra,_ he thought, _I'm sorry. I swear I'll avenge you soon. But I'm not strong enough... Not yet. Very soon..._

When the three reached the edge of the sea of trees, they turned to face one another. Suigetsu smirked and swung his enormous sword. Jiod blocked with a cross-block with both his knives. Flash ran behind Suigetsu and swung Shattered Will in an overhead motion, intending to cut him in half before the fight even gets underway. He wanted to be able to fight without being slowed down by his regret about Terra. Then the Swordsman of the Mist made a very unexpected move: he sank into the ground by turning himself into a puddle.

Jiod yelped in surprise and spun to the side, while Flash teleported a few feet away in a swirl of darkness to make sure the two friends didn't accidentally cut each other.

Suigetsu returned to his human state and grinned, bearing his shark-like teeth again.

Flash walked up to Jiod and whispered, "How can we do this? I'm wracking my brain here, but coming up empty."

"So am I..." Jiod replied, gritting his teeth. "Hey," he said suddenly. "You know I can think better when I'm not moving. Besides, I have no power. No keyblades, no jutsu... All I have are these kunai knives."

"You're asking me to fight him, alone, while you study him for a weak spot?" Flash replied, more a statement than a question. Jiod nodded.

"I'll let you know when I find something." He said, leaping into the trees before Flash could respond. Suigetsu ran forward to attack the trees and force Jiod out of hiding, but Flash stepped in the way, parrying with Shattered Will.

"You're fighting me now," he said, sounding far more confident than he felt. He's only possessed Shattered Will for little over an hour, and had little _real_ fighting experience, unlike Suigetsu, who laughed. "You think you can beat me alone?" Flash shrugged. "Only one way to find out, isn't there?" He pointed Shattered Will at the white-haired man, who laughed again. Flash pulled the trigger on his weapon.

Clearly, Suigetsu didn't expect that, so he couldn't react as fast as he needed to in order to avoid it.

Two pellets of dark energy flew out of the key-gunblade and struck the Swordsman: one in the sword arm, one in the chest. The swordsman staggered back, dropping his sword and clutching his chest with his good arm. Jiod took that opportunity to throw a kunai knife at him. It hit his back. The white-haired man fell to the ground hard. He shouted out in pain as the knife hit his spinal chord, intending to paralyze him. Jiod then dropped out of the tree

Flash pointed Shattered Will at Suigetsu and prepared to pull the trigger, when he felt Jiod's hand on his shoulder. He turned to face the blunette, who shook his head.

"He's beaten. He can't fight back now. Let's make sure the others are alright ifrst."

Flash hesitated, not wanting to run the risk of Suigetsu recovering and retaliating. He didn't want to relive the incident with Terra, but he saw the truth in his old friend's words, and slowly nodded. He turned back to te forest and started to walk. "You coming?" He said.

Jiod was looking up, as if he saw something. "You go ahead; there's something I want to check out real quick."

Flash shrugged. "Alright, but make it quick." And re-entered the forest to assist Naruto, Sakura, or Temari.

**Jiod's POV, 1st person**

I turned to face Suigetsu, who spat at me. "Do it, then. Finish me off."

I shook my head. "I don't think so. But I will do this," I spun behind him and pulled the knife out of his back. He gasped, both surprised and in pain. Fighting through the pain in his back, he stood up and turned to face me. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I guess... I just felt like it. Suigetsu, why do you follow Sasuke so... Loyally?"

He scoffed, "I have my reasons."

I shrugged again. "Whatever, man. But I hope you realized I saved your life, so you _do_ kind of owe me."

He looked down, "Then why don't you have me join you or whatever, instead of just asking random stupid questions?" I chuckled for a moment before responding. "You see, I'm not from Konoha, so it doesn't make much difference to me whether you choose to join them or not. That'd be on you. Besides, knowledge and skill is what I personally crave."

"Sounds like that Orochimaru guy."

I shook my head. "You see, the difference there is that no matter what, I stick with my loyalty, honor and conviction. _He_ let a mere grudge corrupt him."

He shrugged and fell back to his knees, unable to stand because of the injury. I closed my eyes in thought. Aside of what I said a minute ago, I had other reasons for not having Suigetsu join Konoha. Other than not being from this world at all, I didn't think Suigetsu could bring himself to fight, say... Sasuke, if he had to by joining them. Besides, if we can get Sasuke to re-join Naruto's side, then so would his three apprentices...

_That's it!_ I thought. If we could do that, then things would go so much smoother. My eyes snapped open and I looked at Suigetsu. "If Sasuke were to change sides..." I said carefully, "would you join him?"

He gave me a look that just screamed confusion. "Why?"

"Answer me." I said sternly.

He thought for a moment. "I probably can't speak for the others, but I would."

That settled it. Karin and Juugo were far too loyal to Sasuke to oppose him. Now that Suigetsu unknowingly confirmed my thoughts, _Now I just need... To convince the Uchiha Avenger._

I walked back toward the others. I heard a heavy movement behind me. I turned and saw the Swordsman. I raised an eyebrow and asked simply, "You aren't going to try to kill me?"

"Nah. Like you said, I owe you. Besides," he grinned that shark-grin again. "I'm curious to see what you're about to try."

I laughed lightly. "Alright then."

The walk back to the others was fairly quiet until we heard the sounds of battle. As we drew nearer, we could see Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting, neither able to gain any advantage. Temari was absolute dominating Juugo, who couldn't even get close enough to do any real damage. Sakura was lying face-down, bleeding heavily with several cuts and gashes. Because of that (and likely frustration that he failed to return his friend in the past) Naruto was struggling _desperately_ to hold back the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit inside him; a creature so devastating, that it's virtually invincible. As nice as that would seem, however, to have that on your side, the cost is Naruto's sanity and sense of self. The more the fox surfaces due to his anger or frustration, the more Naruto loses his mind, until he becomes nothing more than a mindless killing machine.

I turned quickly to Suigetsu. "You said you're curious as to what I'm going to try. First we have to stop the fighting."

"And how are we going to do that?" He returned.

"Just trust me," I said, sliding a kunai knife back into his earlier spinal wound. He hissed in pain. I clapped his shoulder. "I don't know if this'll work, but you'll need to play along. Besides, in doing this, we can also test if he truly cares about his students. You follow?" He thought for a minute, then shook his head. I sighed, "Just go with it." I pushed him down so he was lying face-down, like Sakura.

"Uchiha!" I shouted. Naruto, Sasuke, Temari, and Juugo stopped fighting as all attention was drawn to me. I didn't see Karin or Flash.

I gulped, wondering if I make a mistake, then took a deep breath and a step forward, next to the Swordsman with a kunai knife in his back.

**Flash's POV, 1st person**

I knelt in my hiding spot, motionless in a tree, keeping a close eye on the battles. The way I was angled, I could see it all: I saw Sakura fall a moment ago; that made me wince, seeing the cuts and all the blood, but I didn't move in to help. I was fairly certain that Karin wouldn't move in for the kill, and would even hesitate if Sasuke ordered her to do so. She just didn't have it in her to kill anyone. Sure, she'd turn a blind eye if she saw someone else kill; she just couldn't do it herself.

I saw Juugo getting battered by Temari from a distance. I smirked inwardly. Sasuke made a big mistake in sending him after the "fan-girl".

_Then that just leaves Naruto and..._ I tensed seeing the Fox spirit start to surface, ready to knock both Naruto and Sasuke out if _it_ showed up.

"Uchiha!" The voice was so sudden and loud, I almost fell out of the tree. All eyes, mine included, were drawn to Jiod, who had Suigetsu down, knife still in his back. I glanced at Sasuke, who's eyes widened yet quickly recovered.

"Enough fighting," Jiod said, barely above a hoarse shout, yet we all heard it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the red energies of the Fox spirit start to recede back inside Naruto, and I relaxed slightly as Jiod continued. "Sasuke, that's enough. Suigetsu is down. Juugo can't keep it up much longer. Karin doesn't have it in her to kill Sakura. Oh, and you're welcome Sasuke. If I didn't stop... This, then Naruto's demon would've awakened, more than it did in the Final Valley. I _know_ you remember how that one turned out."

Sasuke's hand balled into a fist, and I knew it was frustration. I shook my head as Jiod smirked slightly, then my eyes went wide as he started walking toward the Uchiha.

_What is he..._ I slowly thought. "Don't do it..." I whispered. If Jiod noticed Sasuke tense and reach for his sword, he didn't show it. He just kept walking toward Sasuke with that same... Slow... Serene... Pace. "Just here me out, Sasuke." He continued. "You're angry because what Itachi did, and you have every right to be. I'm sure you're even angrier that the Uchiha Massacre was nothing more than a mission."

I could vaguely see a tear slowly forming in Sasuke's eye; I guessed his mind was flashing back to that horrific night.

Jiod shook his head. "Don't take it out on them!" He pointed to Naruto and Sakura. "You already have the Mongyeko Sharingan; the peak of Uchiha power. You don't need to kill Naruto! Jiod us. Take out the elders who gave Itachi that dreadful mission. Return to Konoha as a hero, where you know in your bones you belong."

I could see beads of sweat forming on Jiod's forehead, and that told me that he knew just how risky his plan was... If it even _was_ a plan, not just some spur-of-the-moment idea.

"Why should I do that?" Sasuke demanded. Jiod smiled sadly.

"Well, for one, your revenge would be complete. For another, we'll join you-"

"Say WHAT?!" Naruto shouted. "Why help him destroy the village?!"

The blunette faced Naruto. "You weren't listening. Only the elders that forced the Uchiha Massacre. As I was saying..." He returned his attention to Sasuke. His next words almost made me fall again. "Madara told you all you now know, the truth about Itachi. But I doubt he told you that it was _he_ who gave the elders the idea to wipe out the Uchiha; that _he_ _helped_ Itachi, did he?!" His voice rose with every word until he was near hysteria. I couldn't believe my ears! He was always the calm, collected one. Unless... This was a part of his plan? That was possible. He acted insane before to get his point across. It worked last time.

I jumped out of my tree. I landed in a kneeling position behind Sasuke, and nodded. "He speaks the truth... Sasuke. Please don't be blind to it." I said, catching Jiod's eye. I nodded my understanding; he blinked his before turning back to Sasuke, who was actually stuttering! "H-how do you k-know all this?"

Jiod closed his eyes and whispered, "It's extremely complicated. I can't explain without making it harder on all of us. Please trust me, Sasuke Uchiha." His voice returned to its normal tone. "What do you say to my offer?"

I looked at Sasuke. He was thinking about it. _He won't agree to this,_ I thought, then realized what a leap of faith Jiod made, and how it paid off. _Wait a minute! He's actually thinking about it! There's a chance!_

I tried not to let my glee show, but inside I was jumping for joy. Jiod extended a hand for Sasuke to shake.

Sasuke looked at his hand, then him. "No deal. My revenge is my own, as it was from the very start."

Jiod looked struck. "That's not what I meant!"

Too late. Sasuke already vanished, leaving the other three behind. My jaw dropped at what occurred, and Jiod fell to his knees.

Suigetsu slowly got up and removed the kunai in his back. He knelt beside Jiod. _Was he part of his plan?_ I thought. Naruto also knelt by Jiod. I followed suit. "you okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm just... Shocked, is all. That was the first time I ever failed to convince someone." Suigetsu clapped Jiod's shoulder. "You're right though..." He stood up slowly. "Karin! Juugo!"

Both jumped down and looked him in the eye. It must have pained Suigetsu to say his next words: "We've been abandoned."

Juugo was shocked, and didn't bother hiding it. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He took two steps back, obviously unable to believe it. Yet his reaction was absolutely nothing compared to Karin's.

Like Sakura several years ago, Karin was absolutely, almost sickeningly, obsessed with the Uchiha. She didn't try to stop the flood of tears that cascaded down her face as she fell to her knees. She punched the ground in disbelief, in denial, her glasses becoming foggy from the crying.

"We can get him back," I said softly, patting her on the back. I was never a fan of Karin, but she, more than the rest, needed to cheer up. What I was doing was pity more than anything. She buried her head in my chest, tears quickly soaking my shirt. "How?"

I looked to Jiod, who shook his head as if to clear it.

"Temari, escort them to the Sand. Get medics working on Sakura, Suigetsu and Juugo." She nodded.

Naruto caught Jiod's word choice. "What about you?"

He looked to the last place Sasuke stood before giving us all a thumbs-up. "I'm going to get him back. I promise that on my life." He gave us all a look that demanded he do this alone.

I nodded both my understanding and agreement, hiding my shock.

Jiod doesn't do things alone, nor does he promise things "on his life".

Suddenly, I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

* * *

Holy crap, that was _long!_ (That's what she said! Okay joking, sorry couldn't resist) What did you guys think? Originally this was going to be three separate chapters, but since they all occurred together, I figure I'd keep them as one. The usual drill: Review/PM me your opinions please. They're always coveted, and I need to know what you guys think so I can keep things going in a direction you all like. Later!


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy. But that's not what you want, is it? If you're still here, I can only assume you want to keep reading! Thanks for sticking with it so far, and boy oh boy I have plans for this fic to go for a while... Anyway, **disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto.** Luxus' POV.

* * *

The battle was fairly long, but fierce. Saix and Xemnas were both cunning and ruthless fighters. Matters were only made worse by the giant floating heart-shaped... Thing in the outside sky: Kingdom Hearts. Whenever Saix so much as glances at the "moon" he goes crazy. He's faster, stronger, and louder. Xemnas is also affected by Kingdom Hearts; whereas Saix goes insane, Xemnas stays calm and motivated by its near-completion; that the Organization's goal lies so close now.

One thing they didn't count on, however, was the massive speed and power surges flowing through me from Blank Sights.

Riku ducked a blow from Saix that very well could've taken his head off. Ven tried to jump a leg sweep from Xemnas' blades, but his foot got clipped. Ventus fell out of midair, but thankfully managed to land on his hands and flip his body into a sort of kneeling position, clutching his cut ankle.

"Heal," I whispered, pointing Slight Flame at Ven. He nodded thanks, and we continued the fight. Xemnas smirked and held up his hands. His blades vanished, and I ran forward, thinking that this might be my only opening to attack.

"Guard!" Xemnas shouted pointing one hand at me. I bounced off a shield of magic, landing flat on my back a few feet away. The Superior turned around and walked towards the device. Wait... _The device!_

I tried to shout, but couldn't. Nor could I move. I couldn't tell if it was my shock or Xemnas' magic that was holding me. Riku and Ven were busy fighting Saix, getting further from me and Xemnas every second, until they were practically hugging the opposite wall in the enormous room. Xemnas held his hands almost straight up, but slightly out to the side, as if worshiping some divine being only he could see. The device floated up until it was about eight feet in the air, and glowed a white light with a whistling sound. It pierced my eardrums, and made me want to cover my ears and run.

I couldn't even do that.

Instead I lay, transfixed in horror, as I saw tall silhouettes appear around Xemnas. Based on the general sizes of the figures, and the fact that they were all wearing black coats, I could only assume what he was doing.

_No... He's reviving the Organization!_

The silhouettes started to grow more solid. I finally broke free of my bonds and ran forward, my shock (as well as a desire to end this) tore through my throat as a guttural roar as it escaped my mouth and found sound. I sliced right through Xemnas' shield with both keyblades, but bounced off of the device.

I may have been too late to try and attack.

Eight hooded figures slowly removed their hoods, summoning their weapons. Normally I might not know them all, but Jiod and Flash enjoyed some of their games so much, they practically drilled the names and numbers of each of them into my head, just so I knew who they were talking about.

A man with an eye patch, scars and a grin plastered on his face, a single golden eye showing underneath a head of dark hair combed backward, summoning two guns: Xigbar, Number II.

A man with long, flowing black hair that whisked like a wind sprung, with blue eyes and six spears: Xaldin, Number III.

A man with long blonde hair, green eyes that masked a big brain like a scientist and a giant blue shield; somehow I had the feeling that shield was ice cold to the touch: Vexen, Number IV.

A man with orange hair and massive muscles showing even through his coat's sleeves, dim blue eyes and a giant weapon I couldn't identify: Lexaeus, Number V.

A man with grey hair with streaks of blue that covered one blue eye while the other read a book, making him look extremely bored: Zexion, Number VI.

A man with flaming red hair that made him look almost like a hedgehog, acid green eyes with purple tattoos underneath, and spiked chakram disks that sparked, as if trying to light themselves on fire: Axel, Number VIII.

Yet another man with a nearly shaved head of blonde hair, with blue eyes, a beard to almost make him look British, and a handful of playing cards - I could vaguely make out a seven of spades: Luxord, Number X.

Finally, a blonde woman with turquoise eyes that hate just about everything and everyone, with electric daggers between each and every one of her fairly long fingers: Larxene, Number XII.

I stood in panic as the returning members of Organization XIII stood, ready to fight and kill to obtain their goals.

Ven and Riku stood horrified at the group, and Saix took his place among them: Number VII. Now that they all stood close together and we weren't fighting this second, I noticed something... Different in all of their eyes; something that isn't supposed to be there.

Before I could think any further on this, a loud _crash_ echoed throughout the area, drawing everyone's attention to the now-busted wall behind me. My panic gradually changed to pleasant shock as I saw the new arrivals.

A duck... Wait what?... With a large wand and large blue eyes: Donald Duck.

A dog standing on two feet wearing a full suit of armor and a shield: Goofy.

A mouse with a Keyblade, similar to Slight Flame, only golden and not wrapped in fire: King Mickey.

A girl with red-pink hair and a flowery keyblade: Kairi.

A boy with spiky brown hair, eyes full of determination, and a keyblade identical to Mickey's, only silver: Sora.

A girl with black hair, but otherwise nearly identical to Sora; even her keyblade was the same: Xion, formerly the Organization's Number XIV.

A boy with gravity-defying blonde hair, nearly identical to Ven, only without the shoulder pad and shirt-strap. He held two keyblades, one black and one white: Roxas, formerly Number XIII.

Finally, a boy nearly identical to Sora, only taller, stronger physically, black hair and golden eyes. He carried a unique, red, circular keyblade. I knew the boy was the dark side of Ventus' heart, Vanitas.

Ven and Riku greeted the new arrivals by waving their keyblades. I looked at Vanitas, confused. "Why's he here, and how?" I asked Ven, who chuckled and answered, "Just trust me, and go with it, alright? He's one of us now." I nodded, and we all prepared to fight.

Vanitas charged and took Xemnas to the very back of the room.

Riku fought Xigbar, both teleporting and shooting each other from all over the room: Xigbar with his guns and Riku with fireballs comprised of darkness.

Donald fought Xaldin, and was holding him off much better than I expected him to be able with good use of his fire magic to repel the wind.

Ventus fought Vexen, but despite his extreme speed, couldn't get through or even around Vexen's shield, which was just as big as Ventus; it didn't help that Vexen used ice magic whenever Ventus tried to fall back and get some distance.

Sora fought Saix, and was barely able to keep up with the Luna Diviner's power. My instinct told me that he wouldn't be able to hold out too long unless we could help him quickly.

Goofy fought Luxord, somehow able to hold onto his shield even when Luxord used his bizarre magic to change Goofy into a card or a dice. The shield was also hard enough to defend against Luxord's razor-sharp cards, so I figured he could last a while.

Mickey and Larxene fought, both dashing all over the place, nearly blinding the room between their thunder and light magics.

Roxas and Xion fought Axel... Okay, they were more like running towards him, trying to convince him to join our side, and Axel just battered them and shoved them back with Fire magic and his chakrams.

That left Kairi and myself to fight Lexaeus and Zexion. I leaned over to the girl. "I have a feeling that he doesn't care about the fighting, but you might want to keep him occupied for now, just in case. I'll take Lexaeus..." She nodded, then looked at me with an expression that said 'are you joking?!' when she registered what I said. I shrugged and whispered, "I can take him, at least for a while. We're fighting a losing battle; we need to take the chance."

She nodded slowly and ran to Zexion. _Good idea,_ I thought, _having Kairi fight him._ Despite reading his book, he kept one eye up, likely prepared to defend himself and his companion Lexaeus, and he was a master at weaving illusions. As soon as Kairi charged him, he warped away in a swirl of darkness, and she chased him with a sharp eye. Fortunately for me, that left him distracted from the other fights.

_Unfortunately,_ that left only one opponent for me: Lexaeus, the Silent Hero. At first I stepped back when he grunted lightly and rested his weapon - almost like a mix between a sword and an ax - on his shoulder, closing his eyes. I was intimidated by the pure power that he radiated. Then I remembered the hint Jiod told me to win any fight: "_Everyone has a weakness, if you only know where to look._" Lexaeus was all muscle. Which told me that my path was clear: speed and magic would be invaluable; I just have to avoid getting hit by him at all costs.

Drawing upon all the speed I gained in the Cave of Wonders in Agrabah with Blank Sights, I dashed behind him before he could react. I slashed with all my might, but left only a scratch on his back, which he didn't even seem to feel. He turned around and swung his weapon, faster than I thought he could move, and a narrowly ducked. Seeing how all my might left only a scratch angered me. I let it fuel Slight Flame, then attacked again.

He blocked, and the flame on my weapon spread to his ax-sword, then from there to his arm, and quickly to the rest of his body. He shouted out in surprise and slammed his weapon into the ground. Boulders sprung up around them and slammed into me. I flew back, feeling some of my bones crack. I cried out in pain, but had to ignore it as I saw more boulders flying towards me.

There was no time for thought, no time for pain. If I couldn't evade, I sliced the boulder chuck with Black Sights. All there was left was for me to wait while the fire on Lexaeus' body extinguished him... And not get myself killed before that happened.

Another boulder flew at me, too quickly for me to dodge, and hard enough that I couldn't stop it or slice it. Panic filled me as I instinctively threw my hands out to either side. A sphere enveloped me, and reflected the boulder piece back at the Silent Hero, who grunted in surprise again as the boulder piece slammed into him full force. Releasing the reflecting barrier, I shot the strongest, largest fireball I could muster out of Slight Flame.

Lexaeus combusted, then faded into nothingness, dead.

I stood there panting from a moment. _I just beat Lexaeus!_ I tried to move, then the adrenaline from a moment ago left my body, and I was forcibly reminded that at least three of my ribs were broken. I fell to the ground, clutching the broken bones and breathing heavily. Barely having the strength, I managed to cast a healing spell, then rested a moment as my ribs were repaired.

When I felt energy returning, I stood up and looked around. I ran to Ven, who was getting battered by ice spells and Vexen's shield. I fired another fireball, and Vexen, who didn't expect it, ignited. His shield melted. By that point I knew Ventus could easily handle the Chilly Academic, Vexen, so I ran off to my next battle to help.

Riku was handling Xigbar; Kairi had a slight advantage over Zexion due to him being bored and uncaring, while she was motivated. Mickey and Larxene seemed evenly matched, as were Goofy and Luxord. I looked to Roxas, Axel, and Xion.

The redhead was fighting off both of their half-hearted attacks quite easily. However, one look in his eyes told me why he seemingly couldn't hear his friends' words. His eyes, normally green, had a dark purple tint.

I recognized the gleam in his eye easily, because I was under the same influence. Xemnas was controlling him.

_Wait, if he's controlling him, then his full focus isn't on his own battle!_ That made my decision easy. I turned to the battle between Xemnas and Vanitas and ran.

And got knocked to the side. I looked at who was sent into me and saw large round ears. I could faintly see small jolts of electricity running through Mickey's body. I turned to Larxene, fury coursing through me.

"Shouldn't have done that," was all the warning I gave. Stepping once, I was a blur even to my own eyes as I found myself behind the Savage Nymph. She turned, shocked at my speed. I slashed with both weapons and all the strength I had.

She fell to the ground, literally in pieces, those pieces disappearing... No, more like flaking off, bit by bit, as she slowly faded into emptiness.

I walked over to Mickey as I pointed Blank Sights at him. "Heal," I said, watching a green aura slowly envelope the nearly-fallen king.* Relief washed over me, replacing my earlier anger, as I resumed my course to Xemnas and Vanitas.

* * *

And that's that. Jeez it was longer than I thought it'd be. So who liked it? Anyone? I'll try and update whenever I get another chance, but I'm not sure when that'll be... I think I'm starting to get sick, so... See you all next time!

*it was more of an "Esuna" than a "Cure" type spell.


	18. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Holy crap, a month already passed by since the last chapter? Wow... Sorry about the writer's block. Anyway, here is Chapter 17, Jiod's POV. **Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto. Happy? Because this is the last disclaimer I'm doing here.**

* * *

I stood there, inspecting the ground where Sasuke stood earlier. In addition to being good at sneaking around, I'm also a very good tracker. I heard a noise overhead and looked up. I saw a white bird. _Probably just a local bird,_ I thought, returning my attention to the dirt. Looking carefully, I saw...were my eyes playing tricks on me? Was that a...

"Where are the others?" I heard a now all-too-familiar voice behind me, interrupting my thoughts. I turned around and saw Sai.

"How did you get so close without my noticing?" He pointed up, and I saw the same bird from just a moment ago. I made a mental note to make sure I didn't make that mistake again, fortunate that Sai wasn't somebody who wants me dead... _Or does he? He _is_ close to Danzo, after all..._

"Why did you come out all this way?" I asked, trying not to be too direct. If he _does_ want me eliminated, I don't want him to know I'm alert. If he doesn't, then I wouldn't want to sound paranoid.

"Well, Danzo ordered me to find and kill you." He replied simply. I gulped and quickly reached for a kunai. He smiled and put up a hand. "But I don't feel like it." He said. I eyed him warily. He isn't one to ignore his superior's orders. "Why's that?"

"I told you before, didn't I? You can help save Konoha. Danzo just doesn't see it." I nodded my understanding, still nervous, then shrugged.

"Well, if you aren't following Danzo's orders, why are you out here?"

"Where's Naruto? I'd prefer to tell you all at once."

_More like eliminate us all at once_, I found myself thinking, then shook my head. I didn't know for sure if he's going to, so I don't want to jump to conclusions. "Too late. They're at the Sand Village by now."

"So soon? From here it would take two and a half days, at the very least. You haven't even left an hour ago."

I laughed lightly. "Then go after them." I looked to his bird. "Flying is faster than running. Surely you could catch up. Oh, and if you hurry, you might find someone else from the picture Riku gave you."

His eyes widened lightly, then he nodded and jumped onto the ink bird and flew off. I returned my attention to what I thought was...yes, that's most definitely a portal of darkness, sort of like Flash's. I can't see it, yet I know it's there...is this like a sixth sense? Whatever. I walked through the portal as everything around me disappeared.

When I stepped out of the other side, I finally knew how Sasuke got everywhere he wanted so quickly. _Portals are useful,_ I found myself admitting mentally.

Right away I took a guess at where I was, and knew I had to hide. Focusing my chakra, I climbed the wall of the narrow hallway until I was on the ceiling, crawling like Spider-Man.

Knowing how quiet I had to be if I wanted to pull this off, I silently crawled through the building, looking for one Sasuke Uchiha.

_There!_ I saw the boy I was searching for, then followed him for about five minutes, very grateful the ceiling was not creaking. I saw him walking toward a door marked "Sasuke", which I took to be his bedroom. Seeing that, I was about to give up and look for a way out, but changed my mind when he turned right.

_This could be what I was waiting for!_ I thought as I resumed following him. Within moments, Sasuke was in front of a door labeled "Madara". He knocked - well more like pounded - on the door, shouting, "Get out here, Madara! I need to talk to you!"

My eyes widened, but I stayed quiet. Was_ he affected by my speech earlier? Maybe he just needed to find out the truth before he accepted..._

Before I could think of anything else, the door opened, revealing a man with an orange mask that had spiraling black lines, revealing only a single eye that held a permanent Sharingan. The thing that caught me, though, was his attire.

Instead of the typical robe of the Akatsuki, a black coat with a red cloud pattern, he wore a plain black coat with a hood covering his hair, barely revealing his masked face...like Marluxia.

It took every ounce of strength I still had to manage to remain silent. Sasuke glared daggers at Madara. "I need to ask you a few things. First, what's with the outfit?" He asked, _barely_ able to keep a somewhat civil tone.

"Like it?" He responded almost mockingly. "I've made a new ally. One who is of perfect assistance to destroy the Leaf with you."

Sasuke's glare only intensified. "I told you before, my revenge is my own. I heard that _you_ gave the Leaf Village elders the order to annihilate our clan. Is that true?!" Madara stayed silent, only a blink (or a wink? I can't tell with that mask...) showing that he heard the younger Uchiha. "Itachi once said that you helped him that night. Not even _he_ could wipe them all out in one night, not by himself!"

Madara didn't answer for a moment, then closed the one eye I could see. "What of it?" He finally said. "I thought you'd find out long before now...Sasuke."

My jaw dropped so hard by this point, it would be on the ground if it weren't firmly attached to my skull.

Sasuke dropped to his knees in obvious disbelief. Madara looked up...straight at me.

My breath caught. My blood froze. I could only remain silently still, hoping, praying, that I was concealed by the shadows around me. He made a "Hmph" sound and vanished into the darkness, using a swirl of darkness identical to the ones Flash and Marluxia used.

I slowly started to breathe again, and my brain raced through many different options to respond to what I heard. After a moment, I heard a sound from Sasuke, but couldn't tell what it was. I decided to funnel a small amount of my chakra through my hands, into the ceiling, so I could find this place again in the future, should I need to.

Perhaps sensing the chakra movement, I heard the Uchiha beneath me gasp and turn slightly. "How did you get here? And just how much did you hear?" His voice was low, icy, and deadly. Though he wasn't looking at me or even near me, I knew the words could only be directed at me. And no, it wasn't just because there was no one else around.

I sighed and released my chakra flow, dropping from the ceiling but landing on my feet. I looked Sasuke in the eye, but stayed silent.

Sasuke drew his sword and placed the bladed edge to my throat at lightning speed, yet didn't cut through. "Answer me!"

I gasped. _He's horribly unstable._ Not that I could blame him, after what he just heard. I decided on telling him the truth. _The question is, how much of the truth?_ As I thought, he pressed the blade slightly, drawing beads of blood and a slight grunt of pain from me.

"I'm quite of a good tracker," I decided to say, "I heard the whole...conversation."

He removed the blade from my throat, but didn't put it away. "How did you know about this?"

"Oh, come now, Sasuke," I said, extremely careful to _not_ let my tone be able to be taken for near-gloating. "I know you heard what I said to Naruto and Sakura. I'm not from this world." I quickly put the pieces together mentally, and understood a little more of the puzzle. "Neither is this...ally that Madara made. I know that coat he wore. Only one group, one Organization, has ever worn it. Their goal has nothing to do with Konoha, or helping you. The only time they've ever had an 'ally' who wasn't one of them...let's just say it didn't end well. Trust me, they won't let you have your revenge, and they're _far_ stronger than you'd ever expect."

Sasuke finally sheathed his sword. "And how would you know that much?"

"Because, they're already in this world! I fought one of them, and only survived because Naruto and Sakura saved me at, quite litterally, the last possible second. These guys have no hearts, man. They can't feel sorrow, regret, nothing. Please believe me on this."

By now, Sasuke was speechless. It took a moment for him to find words. When he finally did, his tone bespoke one word: denial. "Why should I believe that? Madara isn't one to be fooled easily. If they're as bad as you claim, then explain how they tricked him."

I shook my head in feigned disappointment. "Sasuke, Sasuke, the thing is that I _know_. Madara isn't normally fooled easily because he can sense people's chakra flow and heart rate, and from that, determine whether someone is telling the truth or not. What if these guys have neither hearts nor chakra? Well guess what: they don't." I could tell he was still in denial, so I added, "I have proof. That guy I was carrying when you encountered us? He's the one I was talking about. His scythe is longer than you are tall, Sasuke, and he's one wicked fighter," I found myself admitting grudgingly.

Now I could see that he had to accept what I was saying as the truth...at least for now, but that was enough for me.

"I can't believe I was tricked so easily..." the Avenger said. "If I can't trust anyone, then-"

"Hold it, right there," I interrupted. "You're already forgetting Naruto, Sakura, myself, and most importantly, _your_ three students, who think you've abandoned them."

His eyes widened in shock. "Why would Naruto and Sakura...help me?" He asked slowly. I blinked, then decided on the (very) short version. "They've been exiled," was all I said.

He nodded, then looked down. "Is your offer still open?" He asked. I smiled and extended my hand, nodding back. He looked back at me, then shook it. "Then let's go."

* * *

Well that's that for chapter 17. Again, sooo sorry about not updating in the last month... Between writer's block and just how busy I've been with the holidays and school...well, it's been tough for me to find time, so I hope you enjoy!


	19. Chapter 18

Hello, eveyone. I don't want to bore you, so let's get right down to business. Here's Chapter 18. Flash's POV.

* * *

I teleported the group to the Sand Village. Jiod stayed behind to find Sasuke. I was uninjured; only a little tired from all my recent endeavors, so I sat in the waiting room with three others: Karin, Temari, and the (still) unconscious Marluxia. The others were in the other room getting fixed up.

I looked over to the pinked haired man. Personally, I would've preferred to kill him then and there, but Jiod convinced me otherwise... For now.

"_We need him alive,_" he had said before we parted ways. "_Think of all we can learn about their plans. I can glean much from him, but not if he's dead and gone._" The sad part is, he's right. He left only one request regarding Number XI, Marluxia: _Keep him alive and unconscious._

Karin sat nervously, fidgeting and trying to hold back tears. Temari's eyes were closed, arms crossed. If I didn't already know she was thinking about something or other, I could mistake her expression for light sleeping.

I looked at Karin and Marluxia. A man with long pink hair and flower petals hovering around his face gave us many weird stares, so I kept his hood flipped up to cover both his face and the petals, but in a way that I could still see his eyes, in case he regained consciousness.

Karin was obviously shaken; and seeing as how the people who were now sheltering her and caring for her teammates were her enemies only ten minutes ago, I can't say I blame her. I sighed, again taking pity on her. I reached over and patted her on the back, in what I hoped to be a reassuring manner. She shook, and tried to get me to stop. "I don't need your pity," she said.

I heard the faintest chuckle from Temari, and I sighed again. _I can't believe I'm even considering this, but..._ "Sorry, I'm bad at this sort of thing, but it's not pity," I said, shocked at the second part of my own sentence. For the first time, I strayed from my brutal honesty. Yet I knew Karin needed it. She smiled and allowed me to pat her back. "You okay?" I asked. She shook her head.

"It's just...I'm still trying to get over the fact that...that..." She choked lightly from her tears and hiccuped. I guessed the rest: "That Sasuke left you guys behind?" She gasped, as if hearing me say that confirmed something she was trying to deny, and nodded, a small flood of tears rushing down her face.

_She's more attached to him than I thought possible..._

I shrugged mentally and did another thing I never thought I'd do for anyone, let alone Karin. I positioned myself to where I was behind her and massaged her neck and shoulders.

"What are you...?" She started.

"You need to relax," I interrupted. "I'm a huge fan of Sasuke Uchiha myself. I can't believe what he did. Honestly, it kind of infuriates me." There we go, I'm back to honest again. _I still can't believe I stretched the truth..._

"Then how are you so calm?" She demanded.

I shrugged, but continued the massage. "I really don't know. Usually I'm not. Don't worry, though. I'm positive Jiod will succeed in bringing Sasuke back."

"How do you know?" This time it was Temari who asked.

"He's really good at finding people, and even better at convincing them to do things when he wants to be... The fact that _he_," I glanced to Marluxia, "is still alive proves that." _You better not let me down, now that I've put all my eggs in your basket..._

Right then, Marluxia stirred, starting to regain consciousness. Without another word I summoned Shattered Will and whacked the waking Nobody upside the head with the blunt end, just hard enough to effectively knock him out again. I dismissed my Key-Gunblade and resumed the massage.

Just as I did so, one of the medics came out. "They're awake," she said simply. The three of us stood up, the massage ending.

"May we see them?" I asked. She nodded, then glanced at Marluxia. "Does that one need medical attention, too?"

Temari shook her head, coming up with a good excuse. "No. He's just asleep; he's just getting past a case of insomnia." While I was brutally honest myself (for the most part) that doesn't mean I would correct others when I knew that I needed to go along with it, like now.

The medic nodded and led us to the patients' room, Temari and I carrying Marluxia. When we entered, Sakura smiled at seeing us, but stiffened at the sight of Marluxia and Karin. Suigetsu, Juugo, and Naruto just nodded their acknowledgement of seeing us.

"Sorry," Karin muttered to Sakura, who nodded to accept the apology.

"How are you guys?" I asked. They all murmured "good" or "been better" when it happened: a loud _CRACK!_, a small flash of both light and darkness, and _they_ appeared. None of us could believe it...not that any of us were complaining.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered.

"Jiod, you did it!" I exclaimed. He nodded, but didn't look us in the eye. The five of Sasuke's past friends were currently too preoccupied to notice. Temari and I saw it, though. "What is it?" She asked. Jiod gave no notice that he even heard her.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, like I just pulled him out of a trance. He broke into a sweat, and his voice was shaky. "The Akatsuki...Madara... He has...'allies'..." Naruto and friends stopped obsessing over the returning Uchiha and looked in shock at Jiod. Sasuke looked down, as if in defeat. Neither of their looks suited them.

"Whoe?" I asked urgently. Jiod shook his head, and I worried he wouldn't respond until he pointed to the hooded figure sitting next to Juugo.

"Not them..." I whispered, coming to grips with the situation. "Organization XIII?" He nodded. I shook my head in disbelief, remembering what Leon told me and Luxus in Traverse Town, now seemingly so long ago.

"That can't be! They were destroyed over a year ago!" Jiod looked up, confused. Suigetsu looked at us, and said something that made things make sense to me. "Tobi said something about reviving some outside group."

"Yeah; yesterday he told us to call him 'Daxaram', remember?" Karin added, looking to her teammates and leader, all of whom nodded.

Jiod and I exchanged horrified looked as my jaw dropped and my gaze returned to the still unconscious Nobody. Words finally returned to my old friend.

"Madara, arguably the most powerful shinobi of today, if not all time...became a Nobody?" He whispered. I blinked a few times as Shattered Will materialized, uncalled, in my hand. I walked to Marluxia as my brain started thinking again, and I had an idea.

"What are you...?" Jiod started, but I cut him off, just as I did Karin earlier.

"You said you can get information out of this guy. Now may be our only chance. I say, we take it." Whatever else I was going to say was cut off by an earthquake.

I barely heard Temari's voice behind me when it subsided, so quiet was her verbal thought. "We don't get earthquakes in the Sand Village..."

"Do what you can!" I shouted to Jiod. Temari, Naruto and I jumped out the window. My jaw tightened as I saw them. Two men, one with an orange mask with spiraling black lines that covered his entire face minus one eye. The other had blonde hair sticking straight up, blue eyes, and carried a blue guitar-like instrument.

"Demyx, and Madara...no, Daxaram!" I got into my battle stance. Temari followed suit with her giant fan. Naruto placed his hands together with both front two fingers in a cross shape and summoned hundreds of Shadow Clones.

"Let's do this," I said. Temari and the hundreds of Narutos nodded.

* * *

Wow, I honestly didn't expect Flash to go slightly OOC as he did, between stretching the truth and giving _Karin_ a massage, of all people. In fact, the person Flash was modeled after made it specifically clear that Karin is his _least favorite_ Naruto character...well, other than pre-Shippuuden-Sakura, but that's beside the point :D Review your opinions, please? I'd like to know if you like this story, or if you don't like it and I should give it up.


	20. Chapter 19

Hello again, guys! Three chapters in one session, because I think you deserve them after waiting so long, and it's 1:15 a.m. even as I write this. After this, I'm going to bed, so please do let me know what you think. :) Luxus' POV.

* * *

Gradually, steadily walking my course to the fight between Xemnas and Vanitas, I was blind to the rest of the battles waging all around me. Thus I didn't notice Kairi (presumably under an illusion) walking into, and attacking, a wall. Nor did I notice Vexen fading, slain by Ventus. I was too busy focusing, studying Xemnas' movements.

Slash to Vanitas' left. As Vanitas blocked, Xemnas practically danced around him, alternating spiraling cuts high and low. Vanitas blocked several of the strikes, but the last few hit their mark...or did they?

As the blades sunk into Vanitas, the dark Keyblader stopped moving. For a wild moment, I thought he was frozen. Then he slowly faded and reappeared above the Organization's Superior, diving into the ground. As he reached the ground, he sunk into it, a puddle of red and black moving underneath Xemnas. He surfaced beneath Xemnas with both a shout and a shower of fireballs, several of which landed on Xemnas' ethereal shield, which he just conjured up, angling it upward to defend against the fire.

That was my chance. Running up to Xemnas, I stabbed at his back with both my weapons even as he teleported in a swirl of darkness. As I saw this happened, I noticed an opportunity, and repeated my action from my 'dream' battle against Sin: shot a fireball into Xemnas' portal.

He appeared at the head of the room, ethereal shield dissipating behind him to prevent the fire from destroying him as it did Lexaeus. He suveyed the battles, then decided to cut his losses. he called those who were still fighting us, and they warped near him. I dismissed my keyblades.

He raised his arms again, and his voice got louder until everyone could hear him. "Impressive display," he said. "However, now is not the time to settle this. When the time is right, we shall all be at the Keyblade Graveyard. It is there that we shall end this little farce, permanently."

With that, they began teleporting out. First were Xemnas and Zexion.

Roxas turned to us. "Is there any way to keep Axel here?" He asked. I thought as hard as I could, for aside of just Roxas' and Xion's best friend, he was one of my favorite people in the worlds. I needed to find a solution.

Xigbar and Luxord teleported out.

I could tell the rest of my group was thinking, too. Nothing. I could see the distress in Roxas' and Xion's eyes, the fear of losing their best friend again.

Still nothing.

Xaldin left, as did a smirking Saix.

Blank Sights came into my hand, uncalled. I ran to Axel, acting on instinct, and stabbed just the tip of my weapon into his chest, directly where his heart is, or should be, since Nobodies have no hearts, as I understand.

Axel didn't teleport out, nor did he react to my stabbing him. However, I could feel darkness flowing from Axel into my keyblade. Slowly, the strange, unnatural glow faded from his eyes. Not wanting to hurt Axel, but wanting to finish this before he was lost, I pushed Blank Sights about an inch further into him. He threw his head back in obvious pain, yet voiced none of it. The flow of darkness leaving him then became a monsoon.

When it finally stopped, when I felt no more darkness flowing out of his body, I slowly pulled Blank Sights out of his chest. There was no wound where I stabbed him. He slowly opened his eyes, and they were a pure acidic green again. He grunted and fell, caught by Roxas, who looked horrified at me.

"What did you do?!" The blonde Nobody shouted. I looked at him, suddenly tired, and said, "I purged the darkness from within him. He was being controlled, but not anymore."

I felt slender arms wrapping around me from behind. I turned my head and saw Xion hugging me, a huge smile and a small tear on her face. "Thank you," she breathed, barely audible. I patted her on the head, then slowly removed her arms from my waist. "It was my pleasure. I'm glad I could help him."

I turned to Ven and Vanitas. The time came for me to get some answers. "So how, and why, is he here, on our side?" I asked, pointing to the raven haired boy. Despite asking Ven, it was Vanitas who answered.

"I only followed Xehanort all the time because I owed my creation to him. When Ventus nearly killed me once before, his heart freed mine. I had a choice: rejoin his heart and disappear as we became whole, join him and fight alongside him, or ignore the fact that I was now free. The choice I made was obvious. Besides, you guys are a lot better company than that old fool." He laughed. Maybe it was the pure darkness in his heart, maybe it was just the doubts manifesting in my mind, but his laugh sounded slightly...demonic to my ears. No one else seemed to notice, so I shrugged, fully satisfied with his answer.

"What did Xemnas mean, 'when the time is right'?" Sora asked.

Mickey shook his head. "I don't know..."

"He wants to recreate the Keyblade War," a weak voice behind Roxas answered. We turned, and saw that the voice in question belonged to Axel.

"Keyblade War..?" Xion asked. Axel nodded.

"How do you know this?" Riku asked suspiciously.

Axel shrugged. "When Xemnas revived us, he..." the Flurry of Dancing Flames fell back, sleeping. Roxas shook his head. "You always did do that. You always give a part of an answer, then go to sleep."

I looked around. My teachers, Ven and Riku, and I may be dead if not for their timely arrival. "Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Xion, Mickey, Donald, Goofy...Vanitas. Thank you." I said, falling back from exhaustion before I caught myself.

"Take it easy," Riku said. "I'll get us out of here." He opened a dark portal, and we all stepped through. Roxas and Xion carried Axel, while Sora and Kairi helped me through.

We found ourselves in a city that seemed to love the color orange, for the ground and all of the buildings were orange with tan-yellow rooftops. Several shopping stalls were placed throughout the city. Several archways were formed by the way the buildings were joined. I saw a tram in front of us, and knew right away where we were.

"Twilight Town..." Sora said quietly. Riku nodded. I looked at the silverette. "Not that I'm complaining," I said, "but why are we here?"

"Roxas and I figure we should show you all something truly amazing that this place has to offer," Xion answered, "so we asked Riku to bring us here."

"Fair enough," I grinned.

"So what is it you wanted to show us?" Sora the Impatient asked.

Rixas chuckled. "Follow us," the brunette's Nobody replied.

After minutes that felt like seconds, I found myself standing on top of the train station tower. I looked out, and the sight took my breath away. I could easily see all of Twilight Town. I looked to my left and saw something to make me gasp and forget how to breathe for a moment. The sunset was almost as orange as the town, and turned the nearby clouds a deep red-pink, almost like Kairi's hair. The sun also gave the town a bright red texture, overlapping with the orange shades. It also illuminated the sky and the very tower we stood on; if I didn't know any better, I'd think Axel went crazy and sent an inferno upon the town, so bright, and amazing, it was.

Judging from the gasps and whistles I heard behind me, I could tell I wasn't the only one caught off guard by such grand scenery.

"So beautiful..." Kairi whispered.

"It looks like the sky itself is on fire. And the town..." Vanitas said, almost as quiet as the redheaded girl. I nodded my agreement, at a complete loss for words. The reflection of the sunset on the building windows only made it that much prettier.

"I can't get any better than this," Ven said next to me. Roxas chuckled behind Kairi. "Actually, it can!" he and Xion held some small rectangular packages. Xion gave one to Sora.

The brunette turned around so we couldn't see him unwrap it. When he turned back to face us, his expression was lit up faster than Christmas decorations, and was even more cheerful, a brown wooden stick in his mouth. Almost like...

"Sea-Salt Ice Cream," Roxas said, confirming my thoughts. He and Xion passed out the rest of the ice cream. I tore the wrapper off mine and practically shoved it into my mouth. I looked forward to tasting this frozen dairy treat for a long, _long_, time.

"It's salty...but sweet, too." Sora said. I stopped eating my own ice cream and laughed. Riku looked at me. "It's called 'Sea-Salt' for a reason, isn't it?" I said, somewhat defensively.

Roxas shrugged. "I guess that proves it, Sora."

"Proves what?" The blonde's Other asked.

"That you, Roxas, and Xion are indeed the same," Axel said, sitting up against the wall. "They, and now you, were the only people to voice that reaction." He added.

Sora seemed more confused. "How? I mean I know Roxas is my...my Nobody," he said, still struggling to come to grips with that fact. "But how Xion? No offense, of course." He added quickly, waving his hands in front of his face.

Xion sighed and looked down, her ice cream dripping over the edge. "None taken. As you said, Roxas is your Nobody. I'm not even that." She looked very sad, and I think I knew why. "Here's the thing. I'm just a puppet. Vexen duplicated Sora's memories, over two years ago, in hopes of copying your powers. That copy became me. But later that year, they..." I saw a tear trickle down her cheek, and Roxas' too. Sora patted Xion's shoulder. "You don't have to continue, if it makes you this upset. I understand."

Xion shook her head. "No, you need to know. Saix and Xemnas wouldn't allow us to coexist. I was forced to let Roxas kill me out of self-defense. That's how he gained a second keyblade." By now she was crying, he tears mixing with her ice cream. Roxas was struggling not to do the same. I thought I even saw a hint of remorse on Vanitas' face, though I took it for pity. I patted Xion's back in a friendly manner, as Ventus did for his identical.

"More than that," Riku added, deciding to finish the story for her. "Namine told me that, since her entire existance was based on Sora's memories, no one would remember her when she died. Bit by bit, memories of her would vanish, like she never existed in the first place."

Xion knew this already, but covered her ears and pulled her knees up to her chest, curling up into a tight ball of pain and sorrow.

Kairi draped an arm over her shoulder. "That's harsh... But if that's true...how are you here now?

Xion shook her head violently. "I don't know. I was wandering about the Shores of Darkness, less than a spirit or ghost, wishing and begging for another chance to be with my friends. You see, when I died, I was supposed to go inside Sora, but then, the next thing I knew, I was back here again, with my own body, my powers. I knew what I had to do. I didn't question it, because I didn't want to think this was a dream or something like that."

Roxas pulled her into a light, comforting hug. "I'm not complaining. She's back, and we remember her." Xion nodded, smiled despite her crying, and hugged him back.

Vanitas shook his head. "That is sad and all, but that display is a little too...friendly for my taste. I may be on your side, but that doesn't mean I'm going to support any romances blossoming. Anyway, why _did_ everyone remember you, if what long-hair over there said was true?" He said, indicating Riku with a thumb.

I closed my eyes and thought. _Xion's existance was based on Sora's memories of Kairi. How _does_ everyone remember her? I know I do because I've only known her from a game, not personal friendship. Wait...memories..._

My eyes snapped open. "Of course!"

All eyes found me when I said that. I clapped my palm to my forehead, amazed - and somewhat disappointed - that I didn't think of this sooner. "If we want to know how, then let's go to the one with powers over Sora's memories!"

Right away, everyone knew who I mean, other than Ven and Vanitas.

"A witch with powers over the memories of Sora, and those close to him," Axel explained to them. "Kairi's Nobody, Namine."

At those words, everyone gasped in shock, myself included. Kairi's gasp was more of a squeal of shock, actually. It seems only Axel knew that.

"Namine..." Riku said slowly. "She's a wonder..."

* * *

So that's that. How was the tower scene? Was the explanation a bit too long (and sad, for those of us that knew the truth of Xion...in all honesty, I teared up, myself, as I was writing this)? Now that I've given an update for each of the three characters, I'll wait a while for reviews, suggestions, criticism, etc. to decide if I should continue this or not. Truthfully, I have this fic written out (on paper) up to chapter 24, but haven't had the time to type it up. Anyway, if you guys don't like it, I'll stop it and put my time to other fics I've been working on. Some of my fanboy-fanfic interests include Kingdom Hearts (duh), Naruto (again, duh, I'm writing this, right?), Dragonball Z, Kid Icarus, Final Fantasy, Fire Emblem, Sonic the Hedgehog. So tell you what: if you want me to try my hand on a fic from any of those catagories, send me a PM with a suggestion. Thanks for taking the time to read all of this, I'm really grateful for it. :) If it continues, great! If not, oh well. In all honesty, its a lack of reviews that makes me start to lose interest in my work. :( Well, see you later! (or not, maybe?)


	21. Chapter 20

Hello, all! Sorry I haven't updated since around New Year's, but here goes! **Jiod's PoV**

* * *

I stood there, looking out the window, seeing Demyx and Madara. _No, it's Daxaram,_ I had to remind myself. _Madara's Nobody..._

I think the thing that shocked me, though, was the fact that I could sense those two approaching even before the earthquake. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, so I ignored it. Just like when...

I shook my head. _No time for such thoughts now. They know they can't win; they're just trying to buy time. I must use every second I get._ I sighed and turned to Marluxia.

Surprisingly, the Nobody was still knocked out. _Did that Rasengan do _that_ much damage to him?_ I shook him lightly to wake him up. The only response was his tongue lolling out.

"Sakura," I said, not taking my eyes off The Graceful Assassin - Marluxia's title in the Organization.

"Yes?" Came her voice behind me.

"I need you to heal him." I didn't need to look at them to know their reactions. Sakura and Karin gasped, and I heard fidgeting metal as both Sasuke and Suigetsu reached for their swords. I guessed Juugo had a reaction too, though he hid it well enough.

"Only heal his head," I added. "Juugo, Sasuke, I'll need you two to hold him still, so he doesn't materialize that huge scythe again. You guys are strong enough to keep him still, but I need him conscious now. I can't interrogate a corpse. Karin," I turned to the girl in question. "As I understand, you're able to sense if he's lying. Can I count on that?" She nodded and adjusted her glasses.

Sasuke and Juugo held Marluxia's arms out, and they were positioned right next to his head; even if he managed to summon his scythe, he wouldn't have enough room to swing it without hitting himself. Sakura placed her hand over Marluxia's forehead, while Karin stood next to me. I nodded to Sakura, and the green aura surrounded her hand, covering Number XI's hand.

Slowly, his eyes opened. To his credit, he quickly realized that he was a prisoner, and tried to free his arms. Fortunately, Sasuke and Juugo held fast. I backhanded the Nobody's face quickly, then sensed Karin wince. I had to remind myself that she hated any unnecessary violence.

"Marluxia, Number XI," I said. "You've been in out custody for a while now. I'm going to be direct here. It's actually quite simple: answer my questions, we let you go. Got that?" He glared at me, likely thinking for a way out.

"Don't even think about finding a way around this," Karin added. "I'll be able to tell if you're lying." Marluxia's glare shifted to Karin, and he spat at her.

Infuriated, I punched him in the stomach. Normally calm and collected, I was at my wit's end; aside from ramen with Naruto, I haven't had a single moment of rest or relief since Riku sent me here. I made a mental note to get some R&R as soon as possible.

"We can do this as long as you want, Nobody." An idea came to me. "Unless you'd prefer a long, slow...electrifying death?"

He laughed lightly, and I heard a light whimper from Karin. "I've studied you, kid. I know you don't have the stomach for torture." Marluxia said.

I leaned over to Karin and whispered, "Don't worry...he's right. Unfortunately, I've studied them, too. That's all that might work on these people."

Those words were for Karin's ears alone, and I hoped that Marluxia didn't hear me. That being said, I returned my attention to the captive Nobody. "Are you so sure?" I nodded to Juugo, who slowly crushed Marluxia's arm. He grunted in obvious pain, though he managed to remain silent. I then nodded to Sasuke, who channeled his chakra into a weaker version of his Chidori, a frighteningly powerful lightning ability. The Uchiha then funneled that lightning into Marluxia, who quickly stiffened.

Just before I thought he couldn't take it anymore, I snapped my fingers, and both Juugo and Sasuke stopped their torture. Marluxia's head fell forward, teetering on the edge of consciousness. I nodded to Sakura. She nodded back hesitantly, then healed him just enough to keep him awake.

When his eyes weren't glazed over, I looked down on him with pity. "We can do this all day. Answer my questions. How did you come back?"

When he stayed silent, I gestured to Sasuke, who started to electrocute him again.

"Alright! I'll talk!" He shouted, pain lacing his voice. Sasuke stopped his torture, and I faintly heard Karin breathe a sigh of relief. "Your word that he'll release me?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I'm a man of my word. You keep your end of the bargain, I'll keep mine. How did you return after Castle Oblivion?" I asked, calming down somewhat, though still panicking from how much of a rush I was in.

"Ha! Lord Xemnas brought us back. He sent me here to wipe out any possible threats like you and that pathetic village." He replied, venom dripping in his voice.

Sasuke responded with a jolt of electricity through the Nobody's body. "What else do you have planned?" he demanded.

Marluxia laughed maniacally. "We have no need of this world anymore!" I looked at Karin, who shook her head. "Partial answers won't cut it," she said. I nodded before turning back to the captive.

I heard an explosion outside, and guessed Daxaram was the source. I continued to question Marluxia, having Sasuke electrocute him or Juugo break an arm whenever he refused to cooperate. As a result, I learned quite a bit: Organization XIII was looking to recruit people like Madara. Marluxia lived because Xemnas found a way to continually revive the Organization's members when they fall. Xemnas actually found a new Keyblade wielder to do his bidding. Perhaps the worst was that they had their eye on recruiting Luxus.

"The Superior always has ways to get what he wants," the Graceful Assassin had said, laughing. The most frightening part was that Karin confirmed to truth of his words. I had Karin and myself turn around, and gave the word to Sakura.

"Wait, you said you'd let me go!" Marluxia shouted, shadows of...was it fear?..managed to sneak into his voice. I laughed lightly, though to the Nobody it probably sounded cruel. "These two let your arms go, yes? I didn't say I'd allow you to go free. Besides, if you're telling the truth, you'll be revived again, will you not?" With that, Sakura and Sasuke finished off Marluxia.

"Come," I said to my friends in the room, looking outside. "They need our help. Madara is already perhaps the most powerful shinobi around. Now that he's become one of..."I gestured to where Marluxia once sat - he already faded away into nothingness. "One of _them_, he's only stronger, and even more ruthless. Temari, Flash and Naruto need our help." _Where's Sai?_ I thought. _Surely he should be here by now...but no sign of him, or his inklings._

We ran outside the hospital, and my jaw dropped.

Demyx's eyes burned with a ferocity he didn't normally possess. Both his sitar and his eyes were blue, but had a purple glow. Duplications of him, made entirely of water, danced around Naruto, striking here and there. Naruto was tiring out quickly, and out of throwing weapons.

Daxaram was even more frightening. He removed his mask, but kept his hood up. His eyes had a strange Sharingan-like pattern; one red, one purple. He had his right hand held out, toward Temari. The Fan of the Sand was paralyzed; she couldn't move, and couldn't wave her fan to cause her massive, razor-blade gusts of wind. However, his eyes were locked on Flash, who was on the ground.

I looked in horror at Sasuke. "Listen, I know you're burning for revenge, but I need you to focus." He didn't hear me. If looks could kill, Daxaram would be long gone, to put it lightly. I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and shook him by the shoulder, practically shouting "Sasuke, listen to me!" in his ear. He finally shifted his attention to me, and I was almost petrified by his gaze.

I shook my head and pointed to Demyx. "Listen, you're the only one who can beat Daxaram, but you're also the only one who can beat Demyx. Get rid of him first. That way, he can't interfere."

Sasuke's hand balled up in a fist, and I figured he was struggling. After a minute he nodded. He turned to Demyx and place one hand down in front of him, his other hand holding his wrist. His body began to glow blue, and he cackled with electricity. The electricity focused and gathered in his arm, a thick blue ball appearing in his hand. A sound was made, like tons of birds chirping together. A ring of lightning danced around his feet.

Sasuke ran towards Demyx and punched the Melodious Nocturne with his Chidori arm. The water-style Nobody stiffed, jolts of lightning racing through his body. Demyx fell, his sitar vanished in an explosion of water. Demyx himself was flaking away, some of him becoming water, the restof him just disappearing. We then turned our attention to the newest Nobody, Daxaram.

* * *

So how was that? I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the long wait. There's hopefully about to be another update today, unless my brother keeps annoying me like he is right now.


End file.
